Blast from the Past
by spirited-dreamer
Summary: Jafar returns again to take revenge on Agrabah...Aladdin & Co. meet a strange street rat who's ! Read and find out. When magic more magic collide, the results are never pretty.
1. Street Rat

Hey ppl, Spirit here, dreaming up stories XP So anyways, this is my first post, story, whatever you wanna call it. I know it's not too good, but hey, that's why I want your reviews please, tell me what u think =D *and yes, I know the title's a tad cliched ^ ^*  
All characters belong to Disney except for that one mysterious person I still haven't given a name. suggestions?  
(Just for background purposes, this is somewhere between the 2nd movie and the 3rd movie before they get married and after they've gotten rid of Jafar. and sooo the story goes on)  
  
Enjoy! ^ ^  
  
By the way, go visit bearmoon and toysrusgirl  
  
Chapter 1: Street Rat  
  
Aladdin, Jasmine, and the rest of the gang were strolling through Agrabah once again. As usual Aladdin and Jasmine where strolling together while Abu and Iago eyed the food and necklaces, and Genie and the carpet did whatever they pleased. It was a nice day that's for sure. I mean, what could go wrong? They'd beaten Jafar once and for all, the other enemies like Mozenrath weren't scheming to take over Agrabah for once, and Aladdin and Jasmine would be married soon. The many fragrances and voices traveled through the air,  
  
"Fresh dates, fresh dates and pistachios!"  
  
"Would you like to buy a necklace? Pretty necklace for a pretty lady."  
  
"Fresh fish for sale!"  
  
The chatter was interrupted by the shouts of the guards, "STREET RAT! I'll have your head for this one!" Aladdin spun around to face the voice out of habit, it wasn't long ago that he had to run from the guards and was known as street rat. That was before he ever met Jasmine and found the genie that changed his life. Out of the thickets of the crowd dashed a figure garbed in a nomad's clothes, revealing nothing but his eyes. As the boy glanced over his shoulders at the approaching guards, he muttered, "All this for a loaf of bread?" and ran straight into the genie's blue.ish.ness (er.lack of better words ^ ^''). "Woah there lil' fella, watch where you're goin-hey wait a minute, I'm not done talking to you yet!" as the boy raced off into the alleyways. Unluckily for him, the guards were ready and intercepted him before he made his escape, and even MORE unluckily, the guard he ran into was the captain of the guards, Raoul. "So we meet again street rat," grabbing the boy by his collar, "but then again, we meet everyday anyways." Raoul lifted him off the ground and threw the boy into the waiting hands of the other guards who pinned his arms behind his back and held him down. The mutterings of the crowd were heard everywhere. Aladdin caught a few phrases here and there.  
  
"They actually caught him this time?"  
  
"-never catches him and he comes every day-"  
  
"-such a nice boy too."  
  
"gives food to some of the other poor children."  
  
Aladdin was somewhat shaken by this revelation. In his mind flashed his past during the times he had to run away from these same guards to survive. This kid. he thought. is. just like me. Aladdin glanced at Jasmine showing his concern for the scene occurring and she gave him an understanding affirmative nod before he donned future sultan tone of voice and interrupted the scene, "HOLD everything!!"  
  
Raoul glanced at him, "Street ra---" he snarled before realizing princess Jasmine's presence, and in a nicer tone "I mean, uh, Aladdin," and bowed slightly and backed away to hide his disgust at following orders of a former street rat. Aladdin looked down into the boy's defiant eyes. He was reminded of himself even more as he stared. back when he was living on the streets. wild, reckless. but these eyes were like ebony pools with something shining underneath the dark surface. These eyes aren't like mine. they seem so much darker. lonelier? Hmm. The seem a tad more feminine than a boy's eyes too. but before he had more time to dwell on the thought, those two defiant eyes started to glow a eerie bright white, and coincidentally, the wind picked up, blowing someone's laundry into the guard's and Aladdin's faces. What the heck happened? Aladdin thought as he tore the cloth off his head, His eyes glowed? By the time the wind died down, the boy was gone and genie had turned into a huge blue tent anchored to the ground, protecting Jasmine and the rest of the gang as well as he could. With a poof, the genie turned back into himself and shrunk down to Aladdin's side, "Al, what happened?" he asked curiously. Then suddenly he changed into an excited narrative, acting out everything he said, "One moment I'm gliding with rugman here and next moment wwwwooooooooaaaaahhh, and poof into a tent, and wwwoooooooooohhhhh---"  
  
"Will ya shut up already?" Iago interrupted, "We GET the POINT!"  
  
Jasmine walked to Aladdin's side as he muttered, "His eyes were glowing. Jasmine, I have an idea. Carpet!" He jumped onto the magic carpet as she asked, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm gonna follow that kid," he shouted as he flew off.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Trust me!" and with that, Aladdin flew off towards the alleyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that my friends, is the end of chapter uno. ^^ What did u think, a tad to short? Give me your opinion and I'll do my best to make it better. 


	2. In which they make a discovery

So, you guys still there? Here's the second chapter of da story, eh. I hope it suits you. Oh yes, PLEASE excuse my wording in some parts. my muse has left me for the moment = 0 ahem* takes on narrator voice* and so the plot thickens  
Enjoy! ^ ^  
  
By the way, go visit bearmoon and toysrusgirl  
  
Chapter 2: In Which They Make a Discovery  
  
Jasmine walked to Aladdin's side as he muttered, "His eyes were glowing. Jasmine, I have an idea. Carpet!" He jumped onto the magic carpet as she asked, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm gonna follow that kid," he shouted as he flew off.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Trust me!" and with that, Aladdin flew off towards the alleyways.  
  
Jasmine stared after the receding carpet blankly. Then her face shifted into a mask of resolute determination. "Genie, we're following them. Abu, Iago, let's go!" and they dashed into the alleys following the carpet. A black cobra with ruby eyes lurked in the shadows watching the scene. and slithered away.  
  
Meanwhile, Aladdin scanned the area for the running thief soaring with the carpet. The kid's eyes glowed and a wind picked up. coincidence? Not likely. The trail wasn't too difficult to follow though, because not many people traveled this area. Wait a minute. this is where I used to live. As Aladdin and the carpet flew along the scene became more vivid in his memory; this was his old home with the splendid view of the palace. "Heh," Aladdin smiled to himself, "to think that I'm LIVING in the palace now. you know carpet, if anyone told me that I would live in the palace back then, I would've said they were crazy." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flurry of activity, "Carpet! Over there!" The carpet swerved downwards towards a ramshackle building. The boy was just running into building, having heard Aladdin's voice. Hey, Aladdin thought, that's my place you're going into. Just as Aladdin was about to fly through the stairwell, he saw the boy's dark eyes glow white again. The boy was on the other side of the room and suddenly, the a piece of wood slid downwards and knocked Aladdin off the carpet and onto the dusty ground. "OW, my nose, my head," groaned Aladdin as his pushed himself up. The carpet glided down and helped nudge Aladdin up. He shook his head to clear the dizziness and walked up the stairs. "Hey boy-----!!!" he said as he entered the room, but as he looked up, he was so startled, he took a step back. Instead of the robe-covered boy, he saw the pile of robes on the ground at the feet of a young girl. "---Uh, girl?" shaking his head even more vigorously, he said to the carpet, "I must of hit my head harder than I thought." He looked up again at her. By the looks of it, she was probably thirteen or fourteen years old. She had a slender figure and had long black hair tied in a low ponytail, probably to prevent people from guessing she was the thief or maybe just to keep it out of her face. And the strangest of all, unlike all the other women and girls who wore long skirts and dresses and such, she was wearing baggy pants, not unlike to what Aladdin used to wear when he lived on the streets, and an old purplish crimson shirt. Aladdin looked into the two dark defiant eyes. She had high cheekbones and pointed chin, which gave her a very determined and proud look. Aladdin's observations were interrupted by a very annoyed voice, "What is your problem? Barging in here without permission, following me!"  
  
"Uh. well, uh. you. stole something from the marketplace!" Aladdin had not expected this verbal attack and did the best job he could at a comeback. This girl's attitude reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
"Right," the girl asked with her arms crossed, "and you want me to believe that you came all the way here just to tell me that."  
  
"Okay, okay," he replied, changing tactics. NOW I know who she reminds me of. she's just like Jasmine, and I know that lies aren't gonna work. Psh. comes from experience. "I just wanted to know how you did that in the marketplace."  
  
A fearful look came into her eyes, and flitted away as quick as it came. "Did what?"  
  
"Don't play with me, I was there, I saw your eyes glow and then suddenly the wind picked up and you got away."  
  
"Pure coincidence, and eyes don't glow Aladdin," she said coolly.  
  
"Right, now you expect me to believe it's a coinci--- wait a minute, how do you know my name?"  
  
To this question she responded with a condescending stare and silence. "YOU're the sultan of Agrabah you idiot, and you expect the, " here she adopted a mock voice, "citizens of Agrabah," and then changed back into her irritated voice, "not to know?" Then she smiled, "Especially when you were the best thief back then?"  
  
Aladdin was dumbfounded for a moment. He couldn't believe this, HE was being called an idiot, by a kid?! He cleared his mind and continued, "Okay forget that," he said heatedly, "but I know it wasn't a coincidence, my eyes don't deceive me. I SAW your eyes glow AND you caused the wood to fall down when you were all the way on the other side of the room. I lived here for longer than you ever had and nothing EVER fell." Then seeing the strange expression on her face, what was it, fear? He said in a gentler tone, " How. did you. do that?"  
  
She turned away, "Why should I tell you?"  
  
Hearing her defeated tone, Aladdin slowly walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. She quivered as if she was resisting the urge to run. Aladdin said quietly yet reassuringly, "Don't you trust me?"  
  
The girl slowly turned around and stared up into Aladdin's face, studying his expression for deceit or falsehood. Aladdin resisted gasping at the change in her face. It was like she took off her mask of confidence and he was looking at the true person, a gentle lonely figure living in the world. She whispered, "I've never trusted anybody. The only one a person like me can count on is myself," and walked to the window.  
  
~Back to Jasmine and company~  
  
They had been walking for sometime through the alleyways. The carpet was much faster than they were. Jasmine was worried about Aladdin as the sun was already starting to sink below the horizon, "Oh Genie, where can they be?"  
  
Genie turned into a blue dog, "Don' worry Jasmine, I'll hunt them down with my super nose, " with those three words, his nose jumped off and donned a superman costume. The genie dog pounced on the runaway nose and stuck it back on his face. He chuckled his usual chuckle and morphed into a butterfly. Flying into Jasmine's face he said, "It's alright, has Al ever let us down before? Naaaaah, don't worry about the guy. He can take care of himself."  
  
"Hey," Jasmine exclaimed, her eyes sparkling, "this was where Aladdin brought me when we first met! Let's go!"  
  
"Oh sure, first we do this, then we do that, HOW many things do you want us to do, yeesh!" Iago squawked, "My feathers are moltin' here, don't you have any sympathy?!"  
  
"Hey look, Aladdin," Abu pointed out a shadow approaching with his monkey dialect.  
  
Everyone turned towards the nearing figure in expectation. Suddenly, Jasmine gasped, "No. it can't be." Genie and Abu's jaws dropped as low as the ground permitted.  
  
The air around them tensed as Iago whispered the impossible idea that everyone had on their minds. "J- Jafar?"  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End. Of. Chapter. Two. ^^ Stay tuned for more. XD Interested yet? Please review! 


	3. Genies Never Die

SoOo! Whatchu guys think of the last chapter eh? Here is the third chapter, hope ya like it! Man, this story is so not going the way I originally planned it O.o It's like taken a life of it's own.  
Enjoy! ^ ^  
  
By the way, go visit bearmoon and toysrusgirl  
  
Chapter 3: Genies Never Die  
  
Everyone turned towards the nearing figure in expectation. Suddenly, Jasmine gasped, "No. it can't be." Genie and Abu's jaws dropped as low as the ground permitted.  
  
The air around them tensed as Iago whispered the impossible idea that everyone had on their minds. "J- Jafar?"  
  
"Impossible!!"  
  
"Oh really now, is it so unbelievable that I'm back?" Jafar smirked menacingly at them, "Long time no see.. Princess Jasmine." His sinister smile made Jasmine shiver. She narrowed her eyes and snapped out in a low voice, "Get away from me you snake."  
  
Jafar stopped dead in his tracks, surprised for the moment, but regained his composure with a sneer. "Oh yes. speaking of snake, one of my little friend should be dealing with your pretty boy Aladdin right about now."  
  
Back to Aladdin .  
  
Aladdin looked at the girl standing by the window, The girl's shadowed face showed nothing. A deep silence ensued and the only sound present was the noise of their breathing. Suddenly, the girl spoke, "My name.my name is." she seemed to be struggling to remember her name, "Johara." Aladdin was startled to hear her voice which revealed all her pain, yearning, hope, and all the emotions he couldn't see on her face. He could hear her emotions clashing with each other, heard her struggle to keep her control. His thoughts wallowed in pity as her emotion swelled through the room threatening to suffocate him. Trying to clear the tensed atmosphere, he replied, "Um. nice. name. It means jewel in Arabic doesn't it?"  
  
"It does? I had no idea."  
  
Another period of silence grew between them. Carpet flew out of the window getting away from the tension.  
  
Nervously, he tried to start the conversation again, " You know, this place is where I used to live."  
  
"Really? Heh, nice taste, view of the palace and all."  
  
Aladdin glanced at the girl who was still staring out towards the sunset. He sighed and thought, I give up, and turned around into the ruby eyes of a snake. He yelped and threw himself backwards just as the snake lashed out at him. Johara swirled around, startled at the yelp and found a black boa constrictor advancing on Aladdin who had gotten his feet tangled in an old hammock. She watched in horror as the constrictor looped around him and started squeezing the life out of the future sultan of Agrabah.  
  
"H-help me. Johara!" Aladdin whispered.  
  
Suddenly, her fear turned into rage, as she watched the snake constrict. How dare that snake.! Before she knew it, her eyes had started glowing a bright white. She felt the magic course through her veins; swamped by this feeling she raised her right hand towards the snake. In her mind she directed the magic inside her and gathered it in her hand. She slowly pointed her index finger at the snake, and whispered in a deadly voice, "Leave. now." It seemed as if nothing had happened, but suddenly, the coils around Aladdin went slack as the boa constrictor seemed to writhe in pain. With an extra bolt of energy, Johara blasted the ground under the snake sending it slithering out the door as if it were being chased by hellhounds. Neither Johara nor Aladdin noticed the other set of red eyes retreating in the dark.  
  
Aladdin staggered to his feet after regaining his breath. His hoarse breathing echoed through the room, "Thanks a lot Johara." Hearing no reply to his gratitude, he looked up. Johara was standing there with a glazed look on her eyes. "Johara?"  
  
"Hmmm?" she said sleepily.  
  
"Uh.are you okay?"  
  
She nodded sleepily, "Mmmm, that's the first time I did that."  
  
"Umm, you don't look too good---" his hesitant remark was interrupted by a scream. Johara's head jerked, her eyes opened wide, suddenly fully conscious and alert. "Oh no! Jasmine! Johara follow me!" Aladdin shouted. These words were said in vain, before the last word left his mouth, Johara had already ran past him and started down the stairs. He grinned despite his concern and leapt after her, racing her down.  
  
*Let's go back to where we left off with Jasmine shall we? *  
  
"No," Jasmine whispered, still recovering from the shock of seeing Jafar standing before her, but with growing fear and rage, she shouted, "What did you do to Aladdin?! "  
  
"Oh, nothing in particular, I'm just having him. disposed of."  
  
"Why you, you treacherous little, little," at a loss for words, Jasmine's frenzy took a hold of her and she launched herself at Jafar, her eyes emblazoned with hate. She braced herself for impact, but it never came. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground coughing on the dust that floated up on her impact. Huh, she thought, What happened? Jasmine pushed herself into a sitting position. Abu rubbed his eyes over and over again asking Iago, "Did you see that? Did you see that?"  
  
Iago shouted back, "I saw it, I saw it already, and I don't believe it!"  
  
Genie flew over to Jasmine to help her up as the carpet flew in for a landing. Spotting Jafar, it dashed behind the Genie as fast as it could fly. "Hey rugster, where's Aladdin?" Genie whispered. The carpet stretched one corner out towards the stairs behind them. Jasmine quickly asked, "Is Aladdin okay? What's going on? What's he doing right now----"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down Jasmine," Genie patted her back and whispered, "let's deal with this first," pointing at Jafar.  
  
Jafar had a strange expression on his face, fear? Anger? Desire? Whatever it was it was gone the next moment, and his recomposed sneer was on his face again. He cleared his throat, "Ahem, as you can see I'm not truly fully here yet. Which is actually the reason why I'm here."  
  
Jasmine was somewhat confused by this explanation, "I don't get it. How is it that you're here though; we melted you. I saw it."  
  
Jafar smirked, "Your genie friend doesn't know much does he. Tell me Genie, what is the lamp for."  
  
"Umm. our teensy weensy lil' living space?"  
  
"WRONG! It's the thing that held us, our prison. Why else do you think that your lamp is now useless after that useless street rat freed you, " snarled Jafar heatedly, calming down, he further explained, "True, you destroyed my lamp which gave me wonderful powers, but at that time, you also destroyed my prison. I was free once more! If not for my second wish, I would not be here, I would've been a mere essence of a genie."  
  
"Your second wish?" Iago asked.  
  
"My wish to become the greatest sorcerer in the world. Now I am here to locate my key to becoming all powerful once again, and get my proper revenge."  
  
Jasmine let out a scream as a black cobra slithered down the stairs. It ignored her scream and continued on to where Jafar stood, then raising its head up as far as it could its ruby eyes glared into Jafar's as if it were transferring some kind of message telepathically. Jafar shouted, "WHAT?! He's still alive?! That constrictor was supposed to KILL him!" The cobra hissed some more. "Eh? What's that? Oh really. the girl." a malicious smile crept onto Jafar's face.  
  
Genie whispered to Jasmine, "I really don't like that look on his face."  
  
The black cobra raised itself to its full height and transformed into Jafar's staff. Summoning it with some unseen power, the staff flew into Jafar's spindly hand. "That's better," he said, leaning on his staff, "now where were we----"  
  
"Jafar!" A distraught Aladdin dived down the stairs.  
  
"Aladdin!" Jasmine shouted, relieved by his appearance.  
  
"Street rat!" Jafar glared in Aladdin's direction, "I don't like being interrupt." at that moment, Johara slowly crept down the stairs catching Jafar's attention, ".ed," he finished with an evil grin.  
  
Johara peered cautiously around at the new faces. She noticed Aladdin holding a girl protectively. Hmm. a princess, a former peasant, a genie, a magic carpet, a monkey, and a talking parrot, she smiled inwardly, what a strange group. Johara looked around some more and spotted a tall dark man holding a staff shaped with the head of a cobra. She stared into his face. Sensing her gaze, Jafar stared into her eyes making her take a step backwards. She was startled by the hate she saw inside. She glanced back at Aladdin, his mouth was moving and he had an angry expression. Why can't I hear him? She could only hear a roaring in her ears. She put a hand to her head feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Her chest felt constricted as she found it harder to breathe. She whispered weakly "A- Alad---" but before she could finish, she collapsed on the stairs and blacked out.  
  
Abu was the only one who noticed her falling. He walked over to her and brushed her bangs out of her eyes saying, "Hello. Hellooooo?" He lifted one of her hands with his monkey paws; it hung limply, and then Abu dropped her hand; she didn't stir. Worried, Abu shouted, "Aladdin Aladdin!"  
  
Aladdin broke off shouting at Jafar and looked towards Abu. He was jumping up and down pointing at the figure next to him. "Johara!" Aladdin shouted. He ran over to the fallen girl as Genie, Jasmine, and the rest of them followed, curious to who she was. Aladdin felt her pulse and let out a breath of relief, "She's alive. Jasmine we have to help her. She saved my life."  
  
Jafar was peering at the group from where he stood. Johara. he smiled wickedly. He recomposed himself with his classic sneer and addressed the group, "I will be going now, but I assure you, we will meet again." He twirled his cloak, and with a cloud of smoke, he was gone. As he vanished, Jafar thought, hmm. I have found my little jewel... Then he grinned to himself, my key. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter three finished. ^^ Come on, give me opinions, ideas, anything. 


	4. Past and Trust

Hmmm. . . some ppl might have been confused my "~~~END~~~" in the last chapter, but it doesn't mean the stories finished, it just means that that chapter is finished. ^ ^ WAAAAaaaaah!!! I JUST noticed that a lot of the ". . ." s that I type in the word program come out as a single period on this website!! So if you notice that there's a period where it should belong, u'll know that it's actually a ". . ." (Maybe if I space it out it will work) Well, I'll fix that. I think I need to work on my transition also. Owell. . . soo anyways. . . what was I gonna say. . . ooh yea, thanks for the reviews, me want more opinions though = D *Gimme more more*  
Enjoy! ^ ^  
  
W-wa-wait, one more thing I forgot, please excuse my Abu. You see, I don't wanna try to write out how he would say the words for fear of ruining his character, but if u've seen any Aladdin movie, you know what I mean by his lil monkey dialect ^ ^  
  
Okay. NOW  
  
Enjoy ^ ^  
  
By the way, go visit bearmoon and toysrusgirl  
  
Chapter 4: Past and Trust  
  
Jafar was peering at the group from where he stood. Johara. he smiled wickedly. He recomposed himself with his classic sneer and addressed the group, "I will be going now, but I assure you, we will meet again." He twirled his cloak, and with a cloud of smoke, he was gone. As he vanished, Jafar thought, hmm. I have found my little jewel... Then he grinned to himself, my key.  
  
*****  
  
Everyone had returned to the palace and everyone felt somewhat shaken by the day's events. Jasmine was sitting next to the bed where the strange girl lay. Johara was still unconscious. Jasmine sighed loudly while her thoughts rolled about in her head. Aladdin had told her what happened after they separated. This girl is the boy we saw in the market. She's . . . magical? How? Jasmine still found it hard to believe that such a young girl could be so powerful. How old was this girl anyways? Thirteen, fourteen? Jasmine sighed again. She didn't want to be jealous or anything, but female instincts are female instincts, she was going to make sure nothing more than friendship grew between Aladdin and the girl. Jasmine slapped herself mentally. How could I say that? Aladdin would never do that. Never. Jasmine brushed the hair out of Johara's face. Poor girl . . . and smiled, you'll be my little sister. I always wanted a little sister. Jasmine slowly put her head on the bed, holding onto Johara's hand and before she knew it, she was asleep.  
  
Iago, Abu, the Carpet, and the Genie were naturally curious to what was going on. Aladdin had talked to Jasmine privately so they had no idea what was happening, nor did they know who the girl was. The four of them sneaked into the guestroom as soon as they saw that Jasmine had fallen asleep. Iago swooped onto Jasmine's shoulder squawking, "What is it with these people?! They never tell us nothing, and what's with the girl?! It's not everyday we drag in some Agrabah citizen to the palace just because they fainted," then flying off to perch on the head stand of the bed, he finished gently enough so that they knew he didn't mean what he said, "Sheesh."  
  
Abu had been clambering up onto the bed sheets to investigate the mystery to the girl. Peering into Johara's face, he stared intently, squinting one eye after they other. Then, as if a light bulb went off in his head, he suddenly jumped up and chattered, "It's the kid from the marketplace."  
  
Genie shouted, "Izza who?! The kid who ran into me? No way!" He shrunk down into a blue monkey and said to Abu, "I think you've been eating too many banana parfaits." Genie quickly zoomed back to the carpet as Abu swiped his paw angrily at him.  
  
Iago peered down into the sleeping girl's face, "Wait a minute, wait a minute. I think monkey face here might be right. Look look look, her eyes have the same shape."  
  
"O really, I can so tell," Genie said sarcastically, then coming closer, he shouted, "her eyes are CLOSED."  
  
At that loud word, the girl snapped wide-awake letting out a small yip of terror, "Where am I?" which caused a chain reaction. Johara's cry sent Abu scrambling up the bedpost which in turn knocked Iago into the lit candle, which fell to the floor. Genie shouted in alarm and transformed into a siren, "Fire alert fire alert, put out the fire." The flames started to lick at the satin and silk nearby while Iago and Abu madly tried to stifle the fire, but to no avail. Jasmine suddenly awoke at the sounds of shouting and the smell of smoke. She swirled around to face the beginnings of a serious bonfire. She looked around desperately for a way to put out the fire, she spotted a flower pot. Snatching out the flowers, she dumped the rest of the water on the burning silk. The water somehow did not help, but instead increased the steady progression of the fire. The group was at their wits ends as Genie's futile attempts at putting out the fire didn't work.  
Suddenly, the room hummed with the feeling of magic. Everyone felt calmer for no reason at all, the feeling reminded them of spring rain, or a misty morning. Last of all, the fire began to smother and die down for no apparent reason. Jasmine turned to look at the bed once more and stifled a gasp. Johara had stood up on the bed, her eyes glowing white, and her hand raised towards the direction of the fire. The magical feeling of moisture left them as the white aura around Johara died down. Then her eyes returned to normal, and she let out a huge breath of relief. She took a glance around the room smiling . . . but her smile died down as she met face after face of disbelieving shock. Jasmine stared at the girl, whose face was now looking at the ground. She does have magic. Clearing her throat, she asked tentatively, "Johara? Are you . . . okay? Umm . . . you're in the palace. Aladdin and the rest of us brought you here." Johara lifted her face as she sat down on the bed again, this time her face was masked, and everyone was shocked yet again by the distrust shown in her eyes. Everyone, somehow, was able to sense that they had done something wrong when they stared at her, and were ashamed by it. Carpet drifted over to Johara and circled playfully around her. Despite her defiant front, she was amused by the magic of the carpet. Sensing the thinning tension, Iago flew over to Johara's shoulder saying, "How in the world did you do that?"  
  
Genie, supporting Iago, added in, shoving a mike in Johara's face, "Yep, you're magical, definitely magical. So would you, magically lady, like to inform this magical genie of your magical magic?" Genie gave a big grin like one of those talk show hosts and raised an eyebrow up and down.  
  
Johara giggled and her mask was gone again and her eyes sparkled with happiness despite her initial distrust. "Why should I tell you?" she asked playfully.  
  
Genie put on an affronted air, "Cuz I told you."  
  
She raised her eyebrow quizzically.  
  
Pulling out a written sheet of their conversation, he pointed, "Right there, see? 'So would you, magically lady, like to inform this M-A-G-I-C-A- L GENIE of your magical magic?' I told you I told you, I said I was a magical genie."  
  
Johara snuggled back into the pillows and hugged her knees to her chest. This was her chance to let out her secret to these nice people. Friends of Aladdin, they must be good people. But then again, that's all she ever did before, to keep her secret in, so no one would know about her. No one discriminate her, she wouldn't be a freak. But the strain to keep it all in was too difficult, bottling up emotions is the most dangerous of all. She sighed audibly, "I don't know . . . if I should . . ."  
  
Iago flew down onto her shoulder and whispered with uncommon sincerity, "You can't keep feelings inside like that, it's not healthy. We're friends. You can trust us."  
  
Iago's last two words echoed in her ears. Trust us . . . trust us . . . she smiled, that's what Aladdin said. What do you know, he was right. I do trust them for some reason. "Trust you, you say. It's not that easy you know . . . the last time I did that . . . it wasn't a nice experience."  
  
Jasmine said, "Tell us," as she sat on the bed besides Johara. Johara looked up into Jasmine's face, once again studying the sincerity that lay behind her eyes. She saw the defiance, the understanding, the bravery, the gentleness, the childishness of a sixteen-year-old, and yet, she also saw wisdom beyond her years.  
  
Johara sighed again, relenting to her desires for friendship, "I don't really know why I have magic, I guess I was born that way, "she started slowly, then with growing strength, she continued on, "I never even knew my parents. I was taken in by people who provided care for me until I was able to fend for myself. I didn't consciously know about my magic back then, I just knew that sometimes, when I thought something, it happened."  
  
Aladdin walked in the room quietly, seeing the group surround Johara. She was speaking. Aladdin sneaked closer. "It was lonely by myself. I'm not like Aladdin, he had Abu; so I craved company. Yes, I knew him, but not personally. I'd see him running from the guards sometimes, and he always escaped. So I started trying to make myself stronger, if he could survive by himself, I could. After training myself after a couple months, I attempted to test myself. I stole a simple little apple from one of the carts and before I knew it, these guards were chasing me. I never expected this fear to steal up on me, and I blundered, I tripped . . . and I was caught. Fear caused my subconscious to bring up my powers, and somehow I was able to escape. Little did I know that someone had actually seen me," a single tear glistened in her eyes, but no one noticed except for Aladdin who had gotten even closer to the group.  
  
"I thought he actually cared, "she continued vehemently, "but no, all he wanted was my powers. I was a fool. I didn't realize it . . ." She sighed, "He approached me one day and asked if I wanted a home to stay it. I was doubtful of this person, it's not everyday someone offers a home. He reached out his hand and whispered, "I can help you with your powers. Trust me." My hopes soared as I stared at his hand and thought about what he said, too naïve to even doubt the virtue of this man. I took his outstretched hand in my seven-year-old hand and we walked away." She laughed bitterly, "Sure if not for him, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now. He didn't want me at all, he wanted my powers, only my powers. He trained me to get stronger, he talked about my powers. At the time, I was grateful that he was helping me, or so I thought he was at least, although he was harsh when I didn't do what he wanted properly. He convinced me to steal for him using my powers. I made him rich, and I would still be with him if it weren't for that night. He wanted me to steal this diamond that he spotted in one of the royal processions."  
  
"Unfortunately, I didn't go well. He blundered the whole thing up, and when the guards were starting to surround us, he ran away and left me. I stared after his retreating figure, and it was at that point . . . it was at THAT point that I realized, these four years that went by, he never cared for me at all. My anger took hold and my magic came forth again. I formed a ring of wind around me and blasted it apart, scattering the guards and many people. When my magic died down, I felt so ashamed of what I did. I hurt people. As people picked themselves off the ground, they stared at me, they feared me. I couldn't take it, the eyes, the staring. I ran away and hid myself from the world. I learned . . . never to trust anyone, ever."  
  
Finishing her story, Johara turned away. She was thinking, "I'm such a weakling. Here I am trusting again, I barely even know them." Genie was crying really hard, as he grabbed the Carpet to blow his nose, "Oops, sorry carpet." Disgusted, the carpet wiped itself off on Genie's back. Even Iago and Abu were unusually contained. Jasmine couldn't find the right words to comfort Johara. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Aladdin come close to the bed. Aladdin gave her a quick hug and sat beside her. He put his hand on Johara's head, and said softly, "You can trust us. Although you barely know me, and I barely know you, I trust you. You saved my life."  
  
Jasmine added in, "Yes, I can't thank you enough for saving Aladdin. I trust you."  
  
Genie said, between sobs, "Yea kid, *sob* trust is *sob* what *honk* friends do." Abu chattered agreeably.  
  
Iago added in, "You're a nice kid, it's not always that people let me sit on their shoulders for so long you know," his way of saying that he trusted her too, although he would never say that outright."  
  
Johara turned around and looked at all the shining faces around her. This was too good to be true. She asked tentatively, "You mean-you mean I can, are you saying that you'll let me, I can . . . I can---"she didn't want to say the last word for fear of bursting her bubble of hope. She whispered, "I can--- stay?"  
  
They all smiled back at her, and Genie announced, "Welcome to the group kid." Then Genie whirled into a talk show host again, "Where you from, what's your name?"  
  
Johara giggled at the pointless questions, "Johara."  
  
"Oho, cool name, so should we call you Jo, or should we call you Ra, or should we call you, Johara."  
  
*** Jafar mimicked mockingly, "Welcome to the group kid, nyah nyah." Gazing into his magical hourglass, he watched the antics of the group. He was purely disgusted by it, but he thought, this story of hers, I see her weakness . . . he smirked, I can use it to my advantage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter four finite. I'm sorri if this chapter was a tad boring, this was one of those behind-the-people things where you get to know the characters a bit more . . . basically I guess you can call it a developmental chapter. ^ ^ Don't worry, next chapter will be more exciting. 


	5. Path of the Lonely One

NOOoooooo, I just noticed THIS time that I can't see the italics on the website?! Or is it just me? GAH! Well, if the characters start talking in first person, and it's not in quotes, that probably means they're thinking the thought. I know most of you probably figured it out already. Not much to say this time. . . hmm. . . well . . . Enjoy ^ ^  
  
By the way, go visit bearmoon and toysrusgirl  
  
Chapter 5: Path of the Lonely One  
  
Jafar mimicked mockingly, "Welcome to the group kid, nyah nyah." Gazing into his enchanted hourglass, he watched the antics of the group. He was purely disgusted by it. But he considered Johara's story, this story of hers . . . he smirked, I just found her weakness. He stalked imperiously around in the secret compartment within the palace. Fools, he sneered, they don't realize that I'm right under their noses. Fingering the diamond ring of the sultan's he had taken quite a while ago, he thought, I guess Iago didn't tell them, then he spat with disgust, that little weakling of a traitor, he abandoned me, he tried to KILL me. Then Jafar reconsidered with a proud thought, Then again, considering it's me we're talking about, that's not much of a surprise. He chuckled to himself, "It doesn't matter anymore, what's past is past, they'll ALL get their just rewards." Vaulting over to his hourglass again, his eyes turned towards the image of Johara, and in a scheming voice he said, "Now all I need . . . is her."  
  
*****  
With people dropping by to see her everyday, Johara never felt lonely in that single room in the vast palace. Sometimes Abu, Iago, Carpet and Genie came in together, or sometimes just Iago and Abu, or sometimes just Carpet and Genie. When Abu and Iago came by, Johara performed little tricks for them and they'd just have fun and relax. When Genie and Carpet came in, they'd perform little tricks for Johara and they'd just have fun and relax. Sometimes Jasmine came in and they just had hours together of girl to girl talk. Sometimes Aladdin came in and he'd tell stories of all the adventures he had with the group. Johara was enchanted by these stories full of action, full of adventure, and sometimes, even enthralled by the storyteller himself. As for Johara herself though, she didn't really understand why these people were so nice to her. They barely even knew her. She also didn't understand these feelings she was starting to have for Aladdin, maybe it was his friendly character, or maybe she looked up to him as a big brother. All she knew was that she was happy to be with him and felt tiny pricks of jealousy when she saw Jasmine walk away with Aladdin.  
  
That day, Aladdin had just left, after telling her a story. She unconsciously stared at his retreating figure. Then she saw Jasmine meet him at the door and wave to her. She snapped out of her daydream and waved back happily. As soon as Jasmine and Aladdin had left, Johara kicked herself mentally, "what am I thinking?! Me + Aladdin? Nu- Uh. No way. Period. Aladdin + Jasmine. Period. Jasmine = sister. Sisters don't betray sisters. Period." Johara sighed, stopping her mental abuse, and got up from her luxurious bed. She walked over to the door slowly, and pushed it closed . . . firmly. She then paced back to her bed and changed back into her street clothes; the same tan pants and purplish-crimson shirt. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked to the throne room. She was greeted by an enthusiastically friendly voice, "Johara!"  
  
Bowing down, she answered amiably, "Good day Sultan," then rising, she continued, "there is something I wish to speak to you about."  
  
"What is it, my dear girl?"  
  
"Mmm . . . is Aladdin here?"  
  
"Ooh, you just missed him, I think he left with Jas---"  
  
"Umm, it's all right, I'll just talk to you. Well, er . . . you see," Johara started nervously. Talking to a sultan is not an everyday practice, "I am very VERY grateful for your help in nursing me to health, but I think feel better now, and I shouldn't impose myself on your company for too long- --"  
  
"Nonsense Johar---"  
  
"Let me finish. I think I should go back to the city now. Um, I need to check on my little friends and see how they're faring and all."  
  
"Oh yes yes, I see, but they'll all be very disappointed that they didn't get to say their farewells."  
  
Johara walked toward the main doors of the room to leave, "It's alright, they can always visit me. They know where to go," then remembering her manners, she bowed down once more, "farewell Sultan," and left.  
  
***** In Jafar's room, he was filled with excitement, "Yes, YES, leave the palace. NOW . . . you are MINE." He released his staff and it came to life once more. Jafar commanded, "Go fetch Achmar and Lachen won't you?"  
  
*****  
  
Walking down the streets of Agrabah once more, Johara sighed, Might as well that I didn't see them. I need to distance myself from them all, she shuddered, especially Aladdin . . . I will never . . . trust . . . anyone.  
  
Walking into the sunset her shadow cast on the ground, she walked the path of the lonely one. Walking and walking forever alone.  
  
*****  
  
The group had just returned from a ride on the Carpet around the city. Aladdin hugged Jasmine and swung her off the carpet and the two danced into the throne room. Iago and Abu grumbled about the two lovebirds' behavior and scrambled off to Johara's room. The sultan called after them, "Where are you two going?"  
  
Iago squawked back, "Where do you THINK we're going? To Johara's, I'd think it be obvious."  
  
"Johara's not here anymore."  
  
Aladdin and Jasmine came to a complete standstill, as everyone shouted, "WHAT?!!?!?"  
  
"You guys just missed her, she just left a while ago saying that she needed to go home and check on the other kids."  
  
Aladdin spluttered, "But she can't have left without saying bye!"  
  
"That's exactly what I said, but she said that you guys could always visit her."  
  
Genie, shocked to pieces (literally) by Johara's departure, brought himself back together, "O yah! Of course, we know where she lives."  
  
Jasmine said quietly, "I know why she left."  
  
That simple statement was met by a chorus of, "You do?!"  
  
"Aladdin, she's younger than me, but . . . I-I think she loves you, whether she knows it or not; but after her experiences, she's afraid to trust anybody."  
  
Aladdin stammered, "How?! She can't possibly love me, she's just a fourteen or maybe even thirteen-year-old kid."  
  
"Hush. Let me finish. I can see it in her eyes that she does, age doesn't matter . . . but then, she also loves me, as an older sister. She knows that I love you and she does not want to come between that in a billion years."  
  
Aladdin sighed, I didn't ask for this, then he thought again, this time more in self pity, why me? He looked at Jasmine, "You know I love only you right?"  
  
"I know . . ."  
  
"Good," giving her a quick hug, then addressing the rest of the group, "Let's go visit her tomorrow. For today, bed up--- . . . ---- umm . . . where's Abu and Iago?"  
  
*****  
Achmar and Lachen, two hardy slave traders, both were fond of only a couple things in life. One of them was money, the second one was money, and the third one, hmm, lemme think, o yes, money! They were drinking at the pub that night haggling over the share of money they'd get from the day's profits, when they met up with a black cobra; Or should I say, the black cobra met up with them. As soon as they saw the cobra, they stopped haggling and exited the pub, following the cobra into the alleyways. The shadow of Jafar greeted them, "Ah yes, Achmar and Lachen, I'd like you to do a little something for me."  
  
Achmar replied, "It would be our honor, your Excellency," and with a nudge from Lachen, he finished, "with a small fee, of course."  
  
"Heh, that's all you fools care about isn't it? Well, if you can get me THIS girl who lives here," Jafar said as he conjured up a smoky image of Johara, then a picture of where she lived, "I will reward you greatly."  
  
Lachen and Achmar sneered at the easy prey, and Lachen replied, "As good as gotten already."  
  
*****  
  
By the time Johara finally reached the area where she lived, it was night. She was greeted by little shouts of joy and greetings from the orphans who lived near her. She welcomed them with a playful bump on their heads.  
  
A little one clamored, "Didju bwing anyting? We hungwy hungwy!"  
  
She smiled and produced a couple loaves of bread and pieces of fruits from inside her cloak. All the children stared with wide round eyes of amazement. Johara broke pieces equally for all of them as one of the older children asked, "Where have you been this whole week? We thought for sure you had been caught by the guards!"  
  
"I was living in the palace."  
  
"The palace?! No way!"  
  
"Yes way."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yes way," she finished the conversation and walked the rest of the way to her house, leaving the children with the food.  
  
She started up the stairwell of her dwelling sleepily. As she climbed though, she felt a mounting unease, I guess you can call it a premonition, whatever it was, it was giving her bad vibes. Johara's muscles tensed as she walked the last steps into her room. She dived through the doorway in case there was anyone waiting there, but to her surprise, no one was there. She relaxed and said, "Oh," then shrugged, "I guess it was a false alarm."  
  
But even before she finished the word alarm, she felt someone strike the back of her head. The pain was the last conscious thought she had as she fell to the floor.  
  
*****  
Iago carried Abu as they flew into the nights of Agrabah, looking for Johara's house. Abu navigated the way as Iago flew right and left, getting more annoyed at Abu's uncertain directions. Luckily enough, Abu's directions turned out right. As they flew in for a landing, they heard the raucous laughs of two men. Mystified, they peeked into the building and saw Johara on the floor and two strange men laughing over the gold that they would receive. Enraged, Abu attacked first as Iago attempted to pull back on his tail whispering loudly, "NO monkey boy, don't!" but in vain. Abu had already attacked one of them by pulling his hat down over his face. Iago sighed and thought, "What did I ever do to deserve this," before flying in to join the rumble.  
  
Johara stirred at the sounds of shouts, squawking, and monkey calls. Abu? Iago? Aladdin? She opened her eyes slowly and thought, why am I on the ground? She lifted herself slowly off the ground to meet the strangest sight she had yet to see. There were two men covered in scratches and bruises and monkey hair and parrot feathers around the place. Iago was in a makeshift cage with Abu, and both were battered and beat. He shouted, "It's about time you got up! Those are slave traders! Blast them already!!"  
  
Johara turned to face the two approaching men. Now that they had gotten rid of the rodents, they would deal with this one. In her surprise and fear, she didn't start the magic as quickly as she would have liked. Her eyes started glowing slowly, which thankfully stopped the men for a moment, then the glow got stronger and she buffeted them with a blast of air. True, the two men slowed down, but they didn't get blasted across the room. Johara stopped in surprise and looked at her hands, why was it so weak? A sharp pain in her head reminded her. The blow to my head must have been harder than I thought. For a moment, she forgot about the two slavers, and that was the moment they needed, before Johara knew it, she was grabbed from behind and a damp cloth was pressed over her mouth and nose. She gasped, but she couldn't get any air; and the fumes emitted by the cloth made her dizzy and sleepy. She desperately tried to summon her magic, but for some reason she couldn't. Johara slowly gripped onto the arm that held her, and with unseen strength, she threw him over her, smashing a pot in the process. The other slaver shouted, "Achmar!" and rushed to aid his friend. Achmar shoved Lachen away snarling, "Get the girl you idiot!"  
  
Abu was shouting, "Run! Run away!"  
  
Johara staggered to her feet as if all her energy had been sapped, and muttered weakly, "Not without you two I won't," and took on an awkward fighting stance. She thought drowsily, there must have been some kind of potion in the cloth. I can't . . . think! Her vision started to blur as Lachen advanced on her with large canvas bag in his hands. Johara lashed out with a side kick, knocking Lachen to one side, but as she returned to her former position, Achmar had grabbed her leg and twisted it roughly; sending her falling to the ground. Johara painfully raised herself from the ground; she felt battered and bruised, and her leg was throbbing. The potion was taking more of an effect and she forgot about the fight as she gingerly touched her swollen knee. I think it's twisted.  
  
Lachen had sneaked up behind Johara without her noticing. Holding the bag above his head, and holding his breath so as not to make himself known, he brought down the bag over Johara as quick as he could; faster than Iago or Abu could shout, "Look out!" Johara kicked and struggled in the bag and attempted to summon her powers, but the strange smell from the cloth was also in the bag. The darkness blinded her, and the fumes suffocated her. She struggled to stay awake but the overwhelming powers of the potion overcame her and darkness fell upon her. Seeing that the girl had fallen asleep, Lachen pulled out a sturdy rope and tied the bag together. If anyone were to spot him, they would think it was simply a bag full of merchandise, or laundry; never would they suspect a girl within it.  
  
Iago and Abu watched helplessly from inside the cage, as they took her away. Iago was so furious, he started PECKING at the cage bars to try to escape, which obviously didn't do anything but knock out his sense and bend his beak. Abu was rattling the bars, trying to loosen them, but to no avail. Weak enough from fighting, the two sat down leaning on each other. Iago and Abu sighed simultaneously, Iago thought aloud, "Poor kid, I wonder if we'll ever see her again."  
  
Abu responded, "I miss Johara already," and as his stomach growled, "I miss my banana parfait."  
  
Iago bonked him on the head with his wing, "Can't you ever think of anything but food?!" Iago then spotted an apple in the corner, "Hey, there's a fruit over there."  
  
Abu suddenly jumped up on his feet, wide-awake and alert, "There is?" Squinting, he suddenly spotted it in the corner and unknowingly, had already slipped through the bars of the cage and dashing towards the apple. About to spring on the apple, Abu was interrupted by a loud squawk from Iago, "YOU COULD SLIP THROUGH THE BARS THIS WHOOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MONKEY?!"  
  
Abu halted and looked back at the cage with a confused face. Iago had dropped his head in amazement, "How stupid can they get," he muttered, then shouted, "Hurry up and get me outta here already!"  
  
Abu, startled into action, scampered quickly over and started tugging at the cage. Unfortunately, the old rusty cage was embedded in the ground, and the monkey, tug as he might, could not free Iago.  
  
Sighing, Iago shouted, "Then hurry up and FOLLOW THEM ALREADY!"  
  
"What about you?" (which would actually sound like 'wha awou wou')  
  
"I'll be fine, I'll be fine," Iago scoffed, "No problem, I'll only die of starvation, that's all, now GET GOING!"  
  
Abu ran as quickly as he could after the retreating figures of the two slave traders, leaving Iago in the cage. In the darkness, the Arabian moon shone down on Iago, the light glinting off the cage. Falling asleep, Iago muttered, "Go squirt go . . ."  
  
*****  
Meanwhile, Achmar and Lachen were dashing away into the night to their appointed meeting spot with Jafar, smothering their gleeful laughs at the expected treasures and rewards. In their excitement they didn't notice a little monkey following their every move.  
  
Indeed, Abu was following them, although his hunger and ache threatened him to abandon this vigil. Only his friendship for Johara pushed him onwards. Each step was heavier and heavier and heavier as his eyes threatened to close again and again. The two slave traders seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Abu couldn't last any longer, and though he kept on walking in his mind, he didn't realize it when he had fell down and fell asleep. Nor did he realize the dark shadow that swept by him and the hissing of snakes that followed the swish of the cloak.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally finished. Sorry this one took so long to post. School's started. again -__- can't wait till spring break ^ ^ Stay tuned for more! Hmm. I think I'll have to change the rating to pg-13 soon . . . what do you think? 


	6. Guilt and Revenge

Spirit here . . . *sigh* this story's losing its momentum . . . I guess actually it's just me right now. I'm supposed to be doing my homework but I can't make myself do it, soo I came over here to work on the fanfic. Sad huh?  
  
Quite  
  
O great, look at me, I'm even talking to myself now O.o owell  
  
Enjoy ^ ^  
  
By the way, go visit bearmoon and toysrusgirl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6: Guilt and Revenge  
  
Indeed, Abu was following them, although his hunger and ache threatened him to abandon this vigil. Only his friendship for Johara pushed him onwards. Each step was heavier and heavier and heavier as his eyes threatened to close again and again. The two slave traders seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Abu couldn't last any longer, and though he kept on walking in his mind, he didn't realize it when he had fell down and fell asleep. Nor did he realize the dark shadow that swept by him and the hissing of snakes that followed the swish of the cloak.  
  
Jafar was following the two foolish slave traders determinedly. Intent on their every move, his eyes flickering with desire. This was his chance for life, for REVENGE . . . So concentrated on his two pawns, Jafar did not notice the monkey on the side of the road, slumped over from exhaustion. Silently, he signaled the two cobras following him. The two gave a hiss and bobbed their heads in unison, then slithered on ahead.  
  
Jafar grinned to himself as two screams of pain and horror echoed in the distance. He quickened his pace, his eyes centering on the two men lying in the road . . . and the bag beside them. His eyes showed endless mirth . . . no, not mirth. It was enjoyment in pain, in other people's suffering. Jafar drank in all the pain and breathed the fear. It was pure . . . evil.  
  
*****  
  
Back at the palace, Aladdin, Jasmine, and the rest of the inhabitants made ready for bed. Jasmine was combing her hair with a thoughtful expression. Aladdin sat beside her on the little stool by her vanity table and sighed, "Jasmine, what you said before . . . were you telling the truth?"  
  
"What did I say?" she asked with an innocent calm.  
  
"You know . . . about Johara liking me, I mean, she's just a girl!"  
  
Smiling gently, Jasmine turned to face Aladdin, "Does age really matter Aladdin? She's fourteen . . . but maybe I was wrong, maybe she only looks up to you as a role model . . ."  
  
"A big brother?"  
  
"Yes, maybe . . ." Jasmine dropped her gaze to the brush she held in her hands, "Aladdin?"  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Johara of course!"  
  
"Don't worry Jasmine, she's very strong, not to mention, very capable of taking care of herself and besides, Iago and Abu must be there by now."  
  
"You're right Aladdin," Jasmine sighed and leaned her head on Aladdin's shoulder. "It's just that, I---"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I feel guilty." Jasmine yawned sleepily.  
  
"Why?" Aladdin had started to gently pick Jasmine up from her resting position to bring her to her bed.  
  
"Because . . . I know . . . Johara is . . ." Jasmine trailed off, succumbing to the sleep that called to her.  
  
Aladdin smiled fondly at the sleeping figure of Jasmine. He gently lifted her and set her onto the bed. Then quietly, as not to wake Jasmine, he slowly took the covers and tucked her in. He kissed Jasmine gently on her forehead, "Goodnight," and walked out of her room, closing the door gently. Aladdin shut the door firmly and sighed, leaning on the frame of the door. He blew a stray hair out of his face and shivered, "Suddenly, I have a bad feeling about this . . ."  
  
*****  
  
The two slave traders looked up at his towering figure feebly, their eyes glazed over with pain. Jafar's translucent figure flickered, ending in a more solid tone. Achmar whispered, "Ja-Jafar, O honored one . . . " he faded off, but Lachen picked off where he left off, "Save us, ho-honored Jafa-ar."  
  
Jafar sneered at the weak faces, "Mortals," then in a poisonously sweet voice, "Do you not want your reward?"  
  
Even at the brink of death, the two greedy men could not help letting the greed that they've had for all their lives seep into their eyes, mixing with the pain. Achmar strained to reply, "Y-yes sir, but we . . . the snakes, poison . . . s-save us honored one . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Jafar smiled maniacally, "So, you want your reward," then reaching into his cloak, he slowly drew out a crooked dagger; the same that he had used a while ago to try to kill Aladdin. His eyes blazed at the thought, "Aladdin," then as if just noticing the two slave traders sprawled on the floor, he sneered again then a eviler look came over him, "Hmm . . ." Jafar smiled, "Here's the deal, I only have one vial of the antidote enough for one of you." Jafar paused to let the information sink in, "If you want it, kill the other person." Achmar and Lachen gazed at each other, horrified at the thought of killing their lifelong partner. But as their unbelieving minds soaked up the information, Achmar's face changed. He wanted more than anything to live. He was not going to die for Lachen. Achmar drew himself up painstakingly and took the dagger from Jafar's hand. If Achmar had been in his right mind, he might have just stabbed Jafar instead, not that it would've done anything, but in his desire for life, he turned about and stabbed Lachen. The dry ground of the Agrabah street was slowly saturated with the blood, the life seeping away from Lachen's body. Lachen stared dumbfounded at Achmar, too dazed to even realize what was going on. Lachen slowly lifted his hands up to Achmar and held his shoulders, "How . . . could . . . you . . ." Lachen trailed off, his body slumping down onto the ground. He was dead.  
  
*****  
  
Jasmine peeked one eye open as soon as she was sure Aladdin was gone. Johara . . . Abruptly, Jasmine stood up, and walked to the balcony. She breathed in the cold night air as if she were pooling up her courage. Jasmine shivered slightly in the cold air as if there was a dark omen passing by. Spurred by a sudden feeling of unrest she ran back inside, grabbed a cloak, and went to the door. She pressed her ear against the door to check if anyone was there. Hearing nobody, she nudged the door open slightly and peeked. Seeing nobody, she dashed out of the door and into the hallways. She thought to herself, "Everybody must be sleeping," she smiled. Then sensing a greater need to hurry, she looked up with a determined face and ran even faster out the doors of the palace, "Johara, you better be okay . . ."  
  
*****  
  
Achmar stared at the fallen body, his eyes glazed over with pain. He whispered, "Lachen . . ." then dropping the dagger to the ground, he howled like a wounded animal, "Lachmaaar! Noooooooo!"  
  
Jafar sneered at the sight. Then in a venomously sweet voice, he said 'comfortingly' to Achmar, "It's alright little fool, now that he's gone, you can live . . ." Jafar picked the dagger off the ground and drew out a vial from his cloak, "Here you want it?" he asked. As soon as Achmar had nodded vigorously, Jafar deliberately dropped it. Achmar lunged at the vial as it fell to the ground. It shattered in Achmar's face, the contents leaked onto the ground and was quickly soaked up by the dry earth. "Here's your reward." Jafar lifted the dagger above his head observing the horrified eyes that followed the path of the dagger. "Your . . . eternal reward," then plunged the dagger into Achmar's heart. A scream of pain pierced through the air but was just as soon stifled. No one around them stirred, not even the people sleeping on the streets. Jafar whispered, "There's no one to hear you . . . there's no one to see you. You are nothing. You are dying." Jafar twisted the dagger just to see Achmar's face tighten even more in pain. Giving a finally wrench of the dagger, Jafar hissed, "Now . . . DIE." The body slumped to the ground. Achmar was dead.  
  
Jafar put the dagger back in his cloak with satisfaction. He snatched the fallen bag that contained Johara. He gazed at the bag with a smug face, and then signaling the two cobras, they made their way back to the palace.  
  
*****  
  
Jasmine wrapped the cloak tighter around herself as she ran through the streets of Agrabah towards Johara's dwelling. But as she walked on, she found that her thoughts had drifted to what had been happening recently. 'When I first met Johara . . . it must have been when we saw her in the market place . . . then, before I knew it she was at the palace. She's so young too. Hmm . . . I think I sound like an old woman. But when she came, it was so different, Aladdin . . . I remember being jealous, then she'd smile at me. I . . . ' Jasmine shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and concentrated on her purpose for getting out of the palace. 'Johara . . . it's all my fault'  
  
*****  
Jafar strode toward the palace confidently, "Soon Aladdin, the time will come. Your time is almost up." He held in a wild laugh but his evil glee danced in his eyes. Suddenly, he stopped. He heard footsteps in the distance, light footsteps. A shadow came closer and closer, growing in the bright moonlight. Jafar squinted to identify the stranger, the moon was casting shadows over the person's face. But before Jafar had the chance, the stranger came skidding to a stop and let out an angry hiss, "It's you!"  
  
Jafar frowned at this unexpected appearance. Then collected his thoughts as he altered his plans and smiled, "Why, isn't it the princess? Princess Jasmine," stressing the name Jasmine.  
  
Jasmine scowled at Jafar. Somehow, Jafar managed to make her name sound like an insult, just as she had managed to make his name sound like a piece of chalk scratched upon a chalkboard. Jasmine spatted out, "What are you doing Jafar?"  
  
He replied calmly, and coolly, "Just taking a midnight stroll. What about you princess? Hardly a time for you to be out now is it?"  
  
"None of your concern," Jasmine replied icily, then spotting the bag that Jafar held, she continued, "What's in the bag?"  
  
Jafar smiled, this was going exactly as he wanted. "None of your concern, princess," he mimicked, "But if you really want to know . . . I suppose I could show you."  
  
Jasmine narrowed her eyes, suspicion written clearly on her face, "Show me."  
  
"As you wish, princess," Jafar grinned and dropped the bag on the floor with a heavy thud, revealing its contents.  
  
Jasmine's eyes went round with surprise as she breathed out, "By Allah," and ran towards the fallen figure of Johara. "What did you do to her?!"  
  
Jafar was stroking his goatee calmly, "Nothing damaging, she's just going to be out for a little while, at least until I'm done with her."  
  
Jasmine hissed angrily, "You evil," she fumbled for a word evil enough to insult Jafar besides snake, "evil, SCUM BAG!"  
  
Jafar seemed very unimpressed as he scoffed, "Is that really the best you can do?" He grinned as he watched Jasmine control her anger, "Now it wouldn't be WISE to try to hit me now, would it? Not a very good choice when your opponent's greater in strength AND number." The cobras hissed in agreement.  
  
Jasmine seemed to take a step back when she heard the snakes. She hadn't known the snakes were there, the wind was cold and the heat she felt seemed almost tangible. She could feel the adrenaline pumping and it seemed as if her heart was beating at her throat. She swallowed to moisten her parched throat. Trying to cover up her shaky voice, she said defiantly, "I'm taking Johara with me and that's that."  
  
"Oh is it now . . ." Jafar sneered, he signaled the cobras, then facing Jasmine, he said, "One bite from them and you die in one day, and I promise you, it will be very VERY painful."  
  
"I don't care. You can kill me if you wish, but Johara goes."  
  
"Since when did I say I wanted to kill you?"  
  
Jasmine's mind reeled as the information clicked. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Yes I would. If you go against me, I will kill Johara." The snakes were circling the area where Johara slept on unconscious, forcing Jasmine to make way.  
  
"You can't," Jasmine went on breathlessly.  
  
Jafar extended his right hand while gathering up the bag with Johara in, ignoring Jasmine's shock, "Now, I'd like you to come with me back to the palace, Princess Jasmine." As much as it sounded like a request, it's menacing undertone made it clear that it wasn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally finished. Sorry this one took so long to post. School's started. again -__- can't wait till spring break ^ ^ By the way.  
  
Dragonessa24: Thanks for the review ^^ I'm getting the feeling lotsa ppl like Iago a lot, I'll see what I can do for him  
  
Toysrusgirl: = P Hmm . . . Johara/Aladdin? Interesting idea . . .XP but . . . u'll see what happens ^^  
  
I believe this is now PG-13? Correct me if I'm wrong. 


	7. Return by Blood

Enjoy ^ ^

By the way, go visit bearmoon and toysrusgirl 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Return by Blood

"You _can't_," Jasmine went on breathlessly.

Jafar extended his right hand while gathering up the bag with Johara in, ignoring Jasmine's shock, "Now, I'd like you to come with me back to the palace, Princess Jasmine." As much as it sounded like a request, it's menacing undertone made it clear that it wasn't.

Jasmine stared at the extended hand in shock. Slowly, she raised her hand with fascinated horror. She whispered questioningly, "But how..." as she started to notice something amiss with Jafar's hand. Her finger was but only an inch away from Jafar when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. 

*****

Back at the palace, everything was quiet. Genie and Carpet were snoozing soundly. ('specially the Genie, he was snoring ^ ^") The sultan was dreaming about his statues of animals and how he stacked the highest pyramid of them. The three of them were sleeping quite well... but Aladdin on the other hand was not. He lay in bed tossing and turning. He felt a dark presence around him and suffocating him. Then it stopped, and Aladdin was standing in the ruins of the palace, and in its place was a dark place. A vision of Jasmine appeared before him and in the other direction, a vision of Johara. They seemed like mirror images… Aladdin's foggy gaze focused a bit more, and he saw that the two were splattered in crimson red. He walked a bit towards Johara and looked back… Jasmine was fading. Aladdin quickly ran over to Jasmine and held her in his arms. As she returned to her normal state, he saw that the blood disappeared, and he turned around to see Johara. Aladdin's eyes went wide in shock. 

*****

Jasmine resisted a scream. Instead she asked wildly, "How? Why are you solid?"

"Dear, dear Jasmine, don't look so shocked," Jafar chided, then chuckled, "Well, you see… in this form, I live off fear, hatred, pain, and anger, and hahaha. I guess you can say, I just had my _feast_… back there, and the result is," he waved his hand over his body with a flourish, "this."

Jasmine gritted her teeth in response, "You make me sick, " and turned away. 

Jafar released her hand for the moment to bow down, "I take that as a compliment," he paused, as if testing Jasmine's reaction to his words, but hearing nothing, he continued, "but enough chit chat, time to be serious now." Jafar deftly grabbed his staff and whispered, "Jasmine, turn around."

Jasmine defiantly looked back at Jafar, only to face two swirling eyes of red and gold. Over the swirling of her mind, Jasmine heard the spellbinding voice of Jafar whispering, "Come with me to the palace, together, we will rule over Agrabah. We will kill the young girl who's taking over Aladdin's feelings. Then we will kill Aladdin…"

Jasmine repeated after him dazedly, "We… will… kill…?" Shaking free of the hypnosis for a moment, she snarled, "**_NEVER!!_** You WON'T twist my feelings. I'd **never **kill them."

__

"We WILL kill Aladdin _and_ Johara! We WILL rule Agrabah!" Jafar growled menacingly and pressed in closer with his staff, then more gently but with a sneaky undertone, "But for now… go to sleep."

Jasmine was starting to succumb to the voice that cut through the roaring dizziness. Her consciousness was starting to fade, _No… must not… give… in_… … … _Aladdin_… Then she blacked out.

Jafar caught her agilely as she fell with a smirk. He quickly conjured a spell to keep her floating in the air while he held the sack containing Johara and his staff. Then he lifted his cloak and draped it over the vulnerable form of Jasmine and without a sound, they all disappeared with a poof of smoke. Jafar had spirited them away without even one speck of evidence that they were there. On the horizon, the sun had just dawned and the first beam of sunlight shone down just as the last of the smoke cleared away.

*****

Aladdin lost his breath as if someone had punched him straight in the stomach. Johara was disappearing… but that wasn't all… it was as if she was being tortured, her anguished face disappeared in a sea of red. Dragging Jasmine along behind him, Aladdin ran over to the place where Johara vanished. She was nowhere to be seen, but then, Aladdin looked down and jumped back a pace. There she was frozen, underneath the ground… but she was smiling… a peaceful, happy smile. Puzzled, Aladdin touched the surface of the ground, and it trembled. His hand shrunk back timidly, thought the ground shook even more, cracking through the ground came a golden dome. And it grew, and it grew even more… until it became the palace once more. Then, the scene faded into a vision of Jafar, laughing madly, his eyes at the peak of his craziness… Aladdin swirled in the vision of hate, trying to get out, but there was some force dragging him back. It dragged him deep into darkness; all his eyes could see was darkness, all he could hear was the emptiness of darkness, all he could feel was the loneliness of darkness… suffocating him. _Can't… breathe…_ Out of nowhere, he heard someone call his name. _Jasmine?_

Aladdin woke up with a start, drenched in cold sweat. He was breathing heavily. There he was, sitting in bed panting, when the first ray of sunlight shone through the arches of the room. Aladdin thought distractedly, _It's dawn already… _then his face changed. It may have been the trick of the shadows from the dawning light, but it seemed as if his face had grown hard and determined to cover his uneasy fear and confusion… he thought one last thought before he leaped out of bed and sprung into action, _Jasmine_…

*****

Johara blinked groggily. _Where am I?_ It was dark as night and she couldn't see anything. _Ugh… so tired_. Her whole body was sore as if she had been tossed and battered. She started to stretch but was checked by something restraining her. Confused by this sudden halt, Johara tried to lift her arm again. Again her arm was stopped. Her back was pinned to a cold stone wall and she felt belts of cold iron around her legs and wrists and arms. She stopped to think a while. _What's happening? Let's see… the last thing that I remember…_ A lightbulb went off in her head, _I was fighting! Then… then what? I… I… got caught!_ Johara's head was pounding from a headache and she felt bruised everywhere. 

"Awake yet my dear?"

Johara's head snapped up in surprise. Her eyes locked with Jafar's eyes five inches away. She snarled, "Jafar!" but it actually came out as a, "Japhrm!" muffled by the gag over her mouth.

Jafar smiled, "Good morning Johara. Very good, Jasmine just woke up too."

"Jasphmrin?"

"Yes, she's here too, and I bet she'd be delighted to see you." At this point Jafar snapped and a wall on the side vanished, letting light pour in.

Johara's eyes widened when she saw Jasmine inside the large hourglass but fortunately no sand was sliding through yet. Suddenly Johara felt a surge of anger flow through her and she attempted to summon her magic to break free of the chains. She started glowing white and the chains started rattling. Jafar smiled knowingly.

*****

Jasmine woke up groggily only to find herself inside a large hourglass. Suddenly on her right side a wall vanished and she saw Johara bound in chains. Jasmine's eyes met with Johara's both more surprised than anything. Then suddenly Jasmine noticed that Johara was starting to glow. _She's starting her magic!_ Jasmine smiled; relieved that they would get out with no trouble at all… until she saw the chains surrounding Johara start glowing white and then dim. Jafar was smiling with evil glee dancing through his eyes. Then Jasmine realized with a dropping stomach, _the chains are absorbing Johara's magic._

*****

Aladdin jumped into Genie and carpet's room where they were sleeping and shook them awake urgently, "Genie, Carpet, wake up!" 

"Oi, I almost had a heart attack! Don't you know how to knock?" Genie yawned, "It's only dawn, lemme go back to sleep." 

"Genie, it's URGENT! I have a feeling something happened to Jasmine and Johara, not to mention Iago and Abu, they didn't come home last night."

Carpet flew up and tickled Genie awake and waved the corner of his carpet as if saying, "Come on!"

Aladdin smiled relieved, "Thanks carpet, Genie let's go!"

"Yes SIR!" Genie saluted with an army uniform and the three of them flew out the window together in the direction of Johara's dwelling. 

*****

Johara gasped, "Wha? What happened to my magic?!"

Jafar grinned, "Those are magic proof chains my dear, and nothing you can do will break them without this key." He held up a little bronze key, which he promptly threw out of the window and into the prisons below.

Johara growled menacingly, "That's what YOU think…"

"Hahaha," Jafar cackled, "Why yes I do… and hold still for a moment, I need something of yours." Jafar walked over to a wooden table and grabbed a bowl and a knife, then returned to Johara. 

Johara's eyes widened at the sight of the keen blade, "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing much, I just need a little blood," Jafar reached out his hand, "Give me your hand will you?"Johara struggled against the chains. "It's futile Johara," Jafar sneered, and grabbed her wrist, then bringing the knife up high, he slashed down at her palm.

"Aaaaaaauuuuuugggghhhhhh!!!!!!!" Johara shouted in pain as the blood dripped out of the gash on her palm. Jafar smiled calmly and placed the bowl under the dripping wound collecting the blood drip by drip.

*****

Jasmine looked in horror as she saw Johara holding in the shouts of pain. She felt absolutely helpless in the unbreakable hourglass and she couldn't do ANYTHING. She sighed, bowing her head down in disappointment, _where's Aladdin?_ She looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Jafar swirling a half-full glass of red liquid. Jasmine's stomach lurched, _Johara's blood_. 

"So Jasmine, enjoying your stay?" Jafar sneered. Jasmine kicked the hourglass in response, not that it helped much. All it did was hurt her toe. Jafar smiled, "Once I drink this, I will be more powerful than I ever was before Jasmine… and I will rule Agrabah."

Jafar lifted the cup to his mouth as Jasmine pressed against the hourglass screaming, "Noooo!"

But it was too late… Jafar had drunk the blood. He threw the cup aside, which clanged against the wall and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

"Agrabah, Jafar is back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plot . . . is thickening even more . . . and by the way . . .

Toysrusgirl: I know… bloody scenes… I can't help it -_-, as u said, it's to show Jafarness

Bearmoon: ^_^ I'm procrastinatin on homework as u're reading this already

Stay tuned for more! The finale should be coming soon . . . in iunno, about 4 or 5 or 6 more chapters?


	8. Memories of Justice

*sigh* I can't write can I? Nobody's reviewing! *sob* 

Come on ppl u gotta tell me what u think or else how am I gonna update the story better!

Enjoy ^ ^

By the way, go visit bearmoon and toysrusgirl, they both got new great stories!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8: Memories of Justice

But it was too late… Jafar had drunk the blood. He threw the cup aside, which clanged against the wall and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

"Agrabah, Jafar is back."

*****

Aladdin, Genie, and Carpet had reached Johara's dwelling in a matter of minutes. Aladdin jumped off the carpet and cautiously called up into the building, "Johara?" Hearing no response, he shouted louder, "Johara!" The three listened attentively for noise, but nothing met their ears but the deafening silence. "Come on Genie, let's go." They quickly ran up the steps to the room and slowed down as they gazed at the scene before them. There were signs of a struggle, a vase lay broken against a wall and the hammock was in shreds. Everything was out of place and scattered wildly. Aladdin's eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area when his eyes landed on a small red lump in the corner, "Iago!" 

Genie glided over to the cage and gasped dramatically, "Iago! O buddy o pal, say something!" He stopped himself for a moment as if confused, "Wait a minute… rugster, did I just say 'o buddy o pal'?" The carpet nodded in response. "That's what I thought… WHAT was I thinking? IAGO, you parrot, WAKE UP!!!"

"QUIT YER HOLLERING ALREADY! You're giving me a SPLITTING HEADACHE!"

Genie gasped again, "IAGo, you're aLIVE!! Wooooo!!" Then dancing with the carpet, he sang over and over again, "Iago's alive, Iago's alive."

Aladdin shook his head, exasperated at the two, specifically genie, but turned his attention to Iago as he pulled off the cage, "Iago, where's Abu and Johara?" then looking around again, added as an afterthought, "And _what_ happened here?"

"You askin' me, who'm I asking? Yeesh, don't even ask if I'm alright---" seeing Aladdin's stern face Iago cracked, "Alright, alright, I was JOKING, sheesh calm down, you look reaally scary. Okay last night when we got here, there we these two slaver men andJoharawasontheground, soweflewinandfoughtthembutwegotcaughtandthentheyranoutofthehouse andIsentAbuafterthemandiunnowhatelsehappened." Iago took a deep breath again after his nonstop thirty-second narration.

Aladdin stared at Iago, and said slowly, "Right… I think I got that…" he pondered the information that he had just received, then it hit the panic button, "Oh no, we gotta find them quick! Those two probably weren't regular slave traders if they could kidnap Johara…" Aladdin's voice faded out as he wandered in his thoughts, "Jafar…"

Iago flew up at Aladdin, "Hello? No, those two DEFinitely were not Jafar, both too fat."

"I _KNOW_ that Iago, thank you very much," sighed Aladdin, "Whatever, Genie! Carpet! Iago! Let's go find Abu, and quick!" He jumped on the carpet in one fluid movement and signaled to go. As they flew out of the wide window, Aladdin assured Jasmine whether she could hear it or not, _Don't worry, I WILL find you._

*****

Jafar smiled, flexing his new muscles and fingers. He looked into a mirror to gaze at his reflection, "Ah me, how long I waited for today, to finally see my handsome self in the mirror again." Some squeaking noises called his attention to Jasmine in the hourglass. He squinted at the message she had written on the fogged up glass, "Vain Peacock. Jerk. Etc." When Jafar had deciphered the message, he sneered at Jasmine with open derision, "Hah, you think that's funny princess? I'll show you funny. Then let's see you laugh when the sultan gets assassinated by his daughter's _own_ hands!" Jafar threw his head back in wild laughter at the horrified expression on Jasmine's face. He waved his hand lazily at the hourglass causing it to dissipate into smoke. "Yes Jasmine, and there's nothing you can do against the power of MY hypnosis," summoning his staff, he chuckled, "nothing, but succumb…" He brought the staff near her face and started the hypnosis once more.

Jasmine shut her eyes tight looking down at the floor and screamed to drown out the droning voice of Jafar, "I WON'T! YOU CAN'T! I'LL NEVER! You can't MAKE me… kill… my—my own…. Own father…"

*****

Aladdin scanned the streets while they soared across the buildings. _I don't see Abu anywhere_. Suddenly, Iago squawked out, "I see him! Abu! He's there! Asleep too, yeesh, can't even perform a simple job---"

Genie asked in amazement, "How in the world did you see him?"

"Oh I'd recognize that lump _anywhere_."

They swerved down towards a bunch of bags, and sure enough, there was a little brown fuzzball curled up in deep slumber. Aladdin leaped off as soon as they flew close enough to the ground. Sweeping Abu off the ground and onto the carpet, Aladdin shouted, "Abu! Wake up! Abu!"

Abu yawned sleepily as he woke to shouts and overall Aladdin noise. He blinked and focused Aladdin's on face. Then something in his mind snapped together, and he jumped up immediately, "AwaddinAwaddin!! I weft Iago jwackatZhohara'shsoausesjzhen Iwsha wshoallowingzhembuhzhen IwjellasjweepandzhenIzhunnowhawhappen."

Aladdin stared at Abu like how he had stared at Iago, "…Right… next time, talk slower… right… I think I understood that." Aladdin sighed again, "We're getting no where." He ran his fingers through his hair and he breathed in the air. The direction of the wind changed, bringing a strange smell to Aladdin's senses. He sniffed a little harder and almost blanched, "Genie," he said weakly, "is… is that smell blood?"

Genie sniffed the wind experimentally, but as soon as he had even started a huge gust of wind brought about a sickening smell of blood. Everyone held their breath, disgusted. Iago looked at the carpet, "Don't give me that look you, you don't got a _nose_." Genie helped answer, "Uh… Iago? Carpet doesn't really have a face to give you a look either---"

Aladdin interrupted, "Guys, this is no time for playing, someone must be seriously hurt here… … come on, let's go." Aladdin ran off towards the source of the smell thinking, _Please don't let it be Jasmine or Johara…. Please don't **please **don't let it be them_…

Iago looked after the running figure of Aladdin and said to Abu, "Hey, hey, is it just me, or is our wonderboy acting a tad weird?"

Abu stared after Aladdin with a strange expression, not answering…

*****

Johara stared at the back of Jafar while he was starting to break through Jasmine's defenses and starting to hypnotize her with his staff. She felt swamped by the overwhelming feeling of helplessness…_No… not again… not like before………… _

In the darkness a little girl wandered through the fiery remains of huts, clothes, belongings, and… people. "Momma? Poppa? Where are you?" She looked about five… or four years old. Horrible scenes replayed over and over again in her mind… slaughter… ruthless slaughter of her people… A creaking noise interrupted her thoughts as a piece of wood came crashing down, accompanied by a weak voice, "Jo-Johara…"

"Momma?!"

"O-- over here," the voice replied from behind the burnt remains of a house. The voice was choked with pain.

The girl ran towards the voice in a frantic desire to see her family even if it was only her mom. Her eyes darted everywhere, seeking the familiar cloth of her mother's apron, ear's pricked for the sound of her voice. "Momma!" 

Instead of the beautiful elegance of her mother, she saw a ragged woman in partly singed clothes struggling to keep her face serene for her only daughter. "Johara," she smiled.

"What happened to you!? Get up! We have to find poppa… and auntie, and everyone else!"

The woman shook her head sadly, "Johara, they're gone… they're all gone."

"No! They're just hiding that's all! Come on, let's go," Johara said, tugging on her mother's arm.

"Johara! Listen to me!" the mother begged, "You MUST listen to me! They're DEAD Johara, they're GONE…forever!"

The little girl froze to the harsh tone of voice she heard, and turned questioningly towards her mother's face. As the realization of what her mother had said dawned upon her young mind, she let the truth swamp her… she knew… she knew everyone was gone, she saw the killing, the dying, the… the blood. Slowly, Johara sank to her knees and buried her face into her mother's apron. "No…" she sobbed, "Why momma WHY?! Why do those people hate us?"

Gently, the mother patted the little girl's head, "Johara, listen to me, you're too young to understand it now… but I want you to remember this. According to the legend we have passed on for centuries, we're descendants of mystical beings who were in charge of justice on Earth, we were born with their magic. You are special… our family was special. We have powers that scared people, when people are scared, they do very irrational things… they kill, they murder, they do anything to rid themselves of that fear… You must remember not to hate them… try to understand them, they do not understand what you are… Johara, are you listening?" She gently shook the little girl.

"Johara, you must listen, I don't have too long left… "

The girl's head snapped up, "What do you mean you don't have too long left!?"

"My daughter, I… I can't survive, look at me, I'm a mess… I'm… I'm dying Johara… "

"No! NO! You CAN'T! You **can't** leave me!"

"Johara, please, understand… this is the way of life…" her voice was fading as the pain increased.

"No--- I'll use my magic! I'll save you!" Johara lifted her hands towards her mother to begin transferring magic.

The woman grabbed Johara's hands suddenly, shouting, "NO!" startling Johara out of her concentration, "Don't ever--- EVER do that!" 

Johara started to cry silently, "Momma… why won't you let me save you?" 

Gently, the mother answered, "Two reasons, one, your body isn't strong enough for this kind of magic, I don't even think I am for that matter…" she chuckled, "and the second reason is that I'm at death's door. Never EVER try to save anyone who's about to die or already dead… nor should you expend all your magic…that'll cost you your life…" Her voice was nearly a whisper now and Johara bent over to hear, "Promise me… PROMISE me… you won't… ever… do that… … PROMISE ME NOW," she whispered fiercely, gripping on to Johara's arms.

Weeping, Johara shook her head, "No… momma, don't die… how is this justice?! I can't even save you! If my powers are for justice, why can't I save you?!"

"Promise me… …"

"Don't make me…"

"Pro—omise me… Johara… or do you want me to die unsatisfied…" her voice was barely audible.

"No…I'd never want that… al-alright… I promise… I promise…"

"Johara…"

"Yes momma?"

"I—I love you…"

"I love you too… … … … … … … … … … … momma? Momma?! MOMMAAA!!!!!!!"

… … … … … No, that won't EVER happen again… not while I'm alive. Johara gritted her teeth and muttered, "My magic is for justice, I won't let you do anything to Jasmine." Slowly, she summoned her magic again. _I promise… it won't happen again…_

*****

Jasmine was swept into unconsciousness, as she drowned in the droning voice of Jafar. She was losing her control over her will, losing control over her life… Jafar was taking it… _No_…_I won't let him… no… I can't… _In the swirling midst of darkness, a rope of pureness slid from the skies, securing itself to Jasmine's waist. Without thinking, Jasmine grabbed hold of the rope, feeling something very familiar about it… _Johara?_ The pillar of light slowly pulled its way upwards along with Jasmine, pulling her clear of the darkness and gradually back into the light. Jasmine's head swam as images of the room came into focus. The first thing she saw was Jafar laughing maniacally as if he found something to his great amusement. He glanced at Jasmine and laughed all the harder as his finger weakly pointed at Johara's direction. 

Dreading what she would see, Jasmine slowly turned her head towards that corner of the room. Seeing the shattered shackles on the ground, her heart gave a leap that came down with a sickening thud when she looked up at Johara's face. It was blank; her eyes were blank… she was under Jafar's hypnosis. 

*****

Aladdin slowed down, as the odor of blood grew stronger. Cautiously, he glanced side to side, looking for the source. In the dawning light, he saw a large mound in the middle of the road, which was attracting a lot of flies. "Genie! Carpet! Iago! Abu! Over here!"

Aladdin slowly made his way towards the pile as the rest of the gang caught up. "Genie… you don't suppose that that's… that that's…"

"Na-_a_-**_ah_**, don't even say it. It's not them, I tell you, we woulda felt it. We all have a _connection_ now, we'd know if something like this happened."

"But what if---" 

"No, no, no, I'm not listening… ladidaa, I can't heeaaar you," and Genie ran in circles with is eyes shut, plugging his ears with his fingers. 

Iago shouted, "Watch out! Blue lump! You're gonna stumble over---" his warning was interrupted by a yelp and a whump of Genie, "--- over… the pile of stuff… in the middle… of the road…"

Genie yelled loudly, "YEEOOWAAA!!" 

Aladdin looked up, "What's the matter Genie!?"

"Dead people! Two of them!"

*****

Jafar was still laughing, wiping his tears as he tried to talk to Jasmine, "That, that idiot! Ahaha, never in my LIFE have I seen something like this before. Ahahahahah, hilarious! That girl, Johara, she--- she--- oho, I can't stop laughing…hahah. Never seen this… you want to know what she did Jasmine? Ahahahah," more tears leaked out of his eyes as he laughed endlessly. It was starting to annoy Jasmine seriously, so she stood up.

"She was trying to save YOU m'dear, ahahaha, you were _this _close to being under my control. Then _SOMEHOW_, she broke through my chains! What magic she must have spent, ahaha, then she reached out with her magic towards you without me knowing, hehehe, and she took the hypnosis away from you and put it onto herself! AAHAHAHAHAH, isn't that the most hilarious thing you've ever seen? What an idiot, giving me control of her power just to save your face. Now you won't be the one killing your father though… _unfortunately_. But then again, this new outcome of events works just nice---"

His mirthful speech was interrupted by a violent slap from Jasmine. "Never, **_EVER_** insult Johara like that. She's the noblest and purest girl you'll ever see, you're nothing compared to her, you're nothing compared even to an ant. How dare you say that about her…" her outburst came rapidly and furiously, leaving her panting for breath afterwards.

Jafar straightened himself out and turned a bitter face towards Jasmine, "Congratulations… _You _just won a ticket to see the murder of the sultan, hope you enjoy it. Johara, come!"

Johara walked a couple steps forward, but suddenly stopped as if confused. Like two powers were clashing within her mind. 

Jasmine cried out, "No! Johara! Don't listen to him!"

"I said _COME_."

This new command wiped any doubt from Johara's mind and she stepped forward again. 

"Good girl, now onward, to the throne. We musn't be late with our meeting with the sultan now should we." Jafar waved a hand towards Jasmine, magically enclosing her in a transparent orb, "Come now Jasmine, you too, " he chuckled.

"Azareth Nimzawa Turanspurato!" The three dissipated into fog, and when they reappeared, they were in the throne room, in front of a very, very surprised sultan.

Jafar swept forward and bowed, "Good evening, my liege. Death is busy somewhere else today, so I volunteered to help him out," he smiled, "So… _Sultan_…" Jafar swept aside revealing Johara behind him, "Meet Death." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So ppl, what do you think!? Please, pretty please review? I want to know what you think! 

Bearmoon: Thanks for reviewing!! You don't know how glad I am (-_- I'm a sad case now, hanging on reviews)

Next chapters coming up soon…


	9. Chains of Death

*sigh* Review? Please? Pretty please?

Enjoy ^__^''

Go visit bearmoon and toysrusgirl ~~~ Lots of recent updates

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: Chains of Death

Jafar swept forward and bowed, "Good evening, my liege. Death is busy somewhere else today, so I volunteered to help him out," he smiled, "So… _Sultan_…" Jafar swept aside revealing Johara behind him, "Meet Death." 

"Johara, girl! What are you doing with Jafar!? Get away from him at _once_!"

A tiny voice came from a globe floating above the ground, "Father!"

"Eh? Jasmine?"

"Over here!" Jasmine shouted pounding furiously on the walls of the globe.

"Jasmine!" shouted the Sultan, once he had spotted her, "Jafar," he shouted imperiously, "RELEASE her at _ONCE!_"

"Oh, my _dear_ Sultan… I don't think you're in quite the position to be telling _ME_ what to do… Johara?" Jafar smiled surely and beckoned to the young girl behind him. With a blank stare, she advanced on the sultan, who was wringing his hands in distress, "Johara m'girl, what's the matter? Johara? _Yeow_!!" The sultan jumped in surprise and fear as a bolt of lightning glanced off the golden armrest of the throne. "Johara! What are you _DOING_!"

Johara halted in her steps for a moment. Jasmine watched her and noticed her pupils dilate and constrict in a whirling frenzy. She seemed to be struggling within herself… _Johara, fight it!_

*****

Johara watched helplessly as she felt her own body step towards the sultan. She felt the fear from him as she saw her arm lift up and fire a bolt of energy towards him. Johara sighed a breath of relief as it missed. She was still troubled though… she couldn't fight the overwhelming power of Jafar. She felt… trapped… inside her own body, her essence… a prisoner of herself. But when she heard the sultan yell, it seemed very far off, but the compassion in the voice… the fear… the confusion… it emanated to the depths of her soul. Johara summoned her energy and tried once again to fight the oppressive force binding her. _I will fight…_ she wandered through her mind, seeing the chains of power tangled everywhere. _How… do I break these?_ Her mind felt stagnant… drunk… power drunk… Summoning her magic within her mind, she summoned a sword of energy. It started materializing before her, and started fading again… Alarmed, she put more energy into it, and it started appearing again. The intense concentration required caused sweat droplets to appear on her face, as her eyebrows knit in furious determination. _Come on… come ON…_ she urged the sword, and a moment later, a gleaming sword was floating in front of her.

Tentatively, she ran her hand along the blade and rested it on the hilt. With determined resolution, she suddenly closed her hand on the hilt and held it in a firm grip. Pain seared through her hands as she felt the energy run through her veins. 

*****

Jafar stared at this new turn in events as Johara screamed out, or… actually, the shell of Johara. _ How in the seven deserts is her physical body moving without my command?!_ The unearthly sound was starting to irritate him just as it was sending cold chills up everyone's spines. 

*****

Gripping the hilt and radiating energy, Johara charged at the nearest chain and slashed at it with all her might. It broke and dissipated easily, but it broke with a price. With each slash and shattered chain, the pain seared through Johara again and again. She was on her thirteenth chain when she collapsed, panting for breath. She removed her blistered hands from the sword and it disappeared back to where it came. She stared after the now empty space where the sword once was thinking… _who ever thought that this pain could be so intense? I'm not even in physical form… _ but her thoughts were interrupted by a new **_chain_** of events.

*****

Jafar decided to act after half a minute of screaming… it was getting on his nerves. He brought his staff up again and turned it towards Johara, "Johara! Listen to _ME_! Submit to the voice, submit to my _power._"

Jasmine interrupted, "NO Johara! Don't!"

"SILENCE."

"Johara!"

"YOU are trying my PATIENCE, one more word girl, just ONE More word, and I---"

"Johara! You can do it! Fight! Break through!"

"Graargh!" Jafar shouted. He was at the end of his patience and he swung around with a mad glint in his eyes. In one fluid movement he brought his staff upwards and shouted, "Adavra Nezarath Burasto!" As soon as he had chanted these three words, a bolt of energy formed at the head of the staff and fired towards Jasmine…

… … …What happened next… no one expected…

The energy blast was deflected off of the globe, to Jasmine's surprise, but before she could breathe her breath of relief, it had turned into a gasp of horror. The bolt of energy had bounced off her shield… but it flew towards the sultan… and this time… it didn't miss… 

"Nooooooooo!!!! Father!" Jasmine screamed. She rammed herself against the walls of the globe as hard as she could, and to her surprise it shattered. The next thing she knew, Jasmine was on the ground and running to the fallen Sultan while the broken shards of magic dissipated in the air. "Father! Wake up! Father!"

The Sultan stirred weakly, "Jasmine… daughter…"

Jafar interrupted their last minutes together, "_Princess _Jasmine, I hope you have learned your lesson," and turned his back on the scene before him and turned his attention to Johara.

Jafar stared at the screaming girl whose blood was inside him. Normally this screaming wouldn't bother him, but something was strange… his blood felt tingly, as if Johara's blood was boiling against his own… that is to say if he, himself, had any in the first place. He shook off his unease and raised his staff once more, "Johara! You will submit to my will! Bound by my voice, entrapped in this chant, fall to the power of my force…"

*****

Johara heard Jafar's voice booming out at her again, though this time, his voice sounded more powerful, as if his words held the power of magic. Suddenly she felt something move… it was moving _very _fast. Before her mind had time to process the sound, she was knocked over by a thicker chain. On the floor, Johara gingerly touched her shoulder where the chain had hit her. She looked at her hand… it was red… blood. Then before her eyes, the hand she held in front of her was snagged by a chain while another had taken hold of her right leg. Johara struggled against the two chains futilely as the chains stretched out and left her hanging in the air. She felt vulnerable, hanging in the midst of darkness, surrounded by these glowing chains… they reeked of Jafar… Out of the nothingness, another two chains appeared, one taking hold of her other hand, and the other taking hold of her other foot. Now Johara was held securely and there was nothing she could do.

*****

Jafar almost jumped in surprise when blood splattered out at him. The shoulder wound had come out of no where. _Wha? What the? What is going on here?_! By now, Jafar's misgivings were starting to gnaw at his confidence, but he ignored it, now that Johara was under complete control once more, and Jasmine was occupied with the Sultan. Jafar turned towards the two royal people with a slight smirk, _pitiful mortals_. Leaving the two be, Jafar then turned his attention to the throne… _well, well, now how should I start remodeling_…

*****

"No, father, you can't die!" Jasmine was sobbing into the Sultan's already blood stained robe, "You won't die!"

"There, there… Jasmine… don't cry. Your daddy will always be there for you… no matter… where he is." The sultan weakly smoothed Jasmine's hair and wiped the tears off her cheek. Jasmine held the hand, caressing it, as if it would disappear as soon as she let go.

"No, but I want you to be _here _father! First it was mother! Not you too! Who else will I have without you!?"

"You have Aladdin, dear… remember… remember I told you before your sixteenth birthday… when I said that… I wouldn't be here forever…? That's why… I wanted you to marry… so you would have… someone there for… you… when I'm gone…"

"No, you're not going anywhere, you're still here! You'll get better!"

The sultan went on, oblivious to what Jasmine had said. He seemed to be getting closer and closer to deaths door, his eyes had glazed over, his breath was more labored and he seemed dazed. "I'm glad… you chose Aladdin… he's a fine… young man… Now daughter… I need you to be a… responsible… girl… ready to be the wife… of a sultan… rule your people wisely… and justly…"

Jasmine could speak no more, all she could do was quiet her torrent of sobs and hold on to his hand… hoping that she could hold on to his life. 

"Ah… I see my wife… I haven't seen her in a long… time… wait for me dear… I'm coming… I'm…" the sultan suddenly brought himself out of his daze temporarily, "Jasmine… you are my… daughter… and I… and I… will always, always… love you… … … … …"

"Nooooo!!!" Jasmine screamed, "Father!!! Noooooo!!!" She broke down completely now… and cried openly, "No… father…" her tears mingled with the blood and fell to the ground, like the hopes she had… crushed into dust. 

*****

"Johara," Jafar commanded, "come here."

Obediently, Johara walked towards him, "Yes, master?"

Jafar smiled at this new obedient manner that Johara used… especially since he thought of it himself…_oo yes you conceited genius_, he thought to himself. "How do you think I should change this palace?"

"In whatever way the master wishes, master," replied the blank voice of Johara.

Jafar thought to himself, _then again… it can get somewhat annoying_. "Johara! Give me your opinion!"

"If master wishes, I believe master would like a darker setting, shall I change it for master?"

Jafar smirked, _Much better_…"If you will Johara dear, change it."

"Yes master." Johara then walked to the center of the room and commenced summoning her magic. A tinge of her memory passed through her as she started, "Use up all your magic and you will die…" but it went away before she realized it and Johara continued to call up her magic. 

*****

Jasmine was wiping her eyes off when she saw Johara begin to glow. "No Johara…" she whispered. The young girl Jasmine was looking at was glowing intensely white, and the area around her emanated of dark energy. Then as Jasmine stared on, the ground beneath Johara began to change… as if the bright colors of the palace where becoming a vibrant grayscale version of it. The beautiful gold was turning into silver, the elegant blue drapes turning crimson red, the blue floor turning into an unfeeling white. Jasmine watched in horror as this change spread throughout the whole palace, the colors racing along the walls and up to the ceiling, along the floor to the rest of the palace. The only thing Jasmine could do was stare on, and she prayed, "Allah, save us…."

*****

Aladdin ran over to where Genie was, his heart pounding at his throat, _NO! Please not Jasmine and Johara!_ Genie's two words echoed in his mind, _"Dead people! Two of them!"_ Aladdin shook his head to get rid of the thoughts as he neared the corpses. He peeked at them quickly, and sighed a breath of relief, _phew, not them, thank Allah_. He looked again, "Hey! Aren't those two on the wanted list? Those two are those infamous slavers! Right Genie?"

"Uh… you expect moi to remember?"

Iago interrupted, "Shove off blue blubber, lemme see. Hey! You're right! They are those two. Eh… lemme think… what were their names?" Iago squinted, racking his brain for the information he wanted. After half a minute of thinking he gave up, signaled by his habit of tearing out his feathers every single time, "Ah whatever! Some slavers. Period."

Aladdin felt sick to his stomach as he looked at the two dead people again… "Ow… who could have killed them so horribly… Genie? Can you do a quick burial for them? Please?"

"No problem, one burial coming right u---" Genie stopped his arms in midair, staring at something behind Aladdin.

"Uh… Genie?" Abu waved his hands in front of the Genie's face, "Heelloo?"

Aladdin asked worriedly, "Genie! What's the matter?" It wasn't like Genie to stop in the middle of something as important as this.

"Uhm… Aladdin?" Genie replied hesitantly, "You don't know if we were expecting any remodeling at the palace do you?"

Aladdin raised his eyebrows, "Uh… no? Why do you ask?"

Genie pointed his finger in the direction of the palace.

Dreading the worst, Aladdin slowly turned around to look at the direction Genie was pointing. He nearly jumped backwards in surprise like everyone else who was now staring at the palace. It had turned black, and the domes were crimson… _This… this is like my dream…!_ Aladdin then voiced the thought that everyone was thinking…

"Almighty Allah… … Jafar…!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So… what thinks the reader? Quite… depressing… I think… but you know… a story plot needs those parts where it looks like the villain has won everything ya know? So you can expect a major turnpoint soon… very soon…

By the way… thanks for the reviews:

Catherine Tavington: I'm glad you liked it ^_^ o don't worry, the suspense is only just 

beginning XP

Ness: lol, soo many people like iago… I'm gonna try to give him a bigger part in the next 

chapters… cuz that's what I told everyone else in the past ^ ^" okay, now I pprroomise I'll give him a bigger part… I mean… I kiinda already gave him a slliiightly bigger part… I think… anyways thanks for the review

catiepie182002: yay! Go aladdin fandom! XP I'm so glad you're still here and reading 

my story ^ ^ I thought you woulda forgot about it already. Glad to know 

you like the story, thanks

The turning point is coming soon… so keep tabs on this story


	10. Fight, Don't give up!

Gah, I'm turning evil --'' my characters are going through a lot, or at least they're gonna…

Enjoy

sorry everyone for not updating in foooreeevveeerr, so I don't blame you if u've dissappeared

Chapter 10: Fight, Don't give up!

Dreading the worst, Aladdin slowly turned around to look at the direction Genie was pointing. He nearly jumped backwards in surprise like everyone else who was now staring at the palace. It had turned black, and the domes were crimson… _This… this is like my dream…!_ Aladdin then voiced the thought that everyone was thinking…

"Almighty Allah… … Jafar…!"

Back at the palace, Jafar was admiring his newfound luxuries. He sighed happily as he ran his hand along the silver coolness of the throne, the velvety fabric of the cushions, and the silkiness of sashes and curtains. _Ah, what a wonder it is to be alive again_… he thought. As the finishing touches of the palace were made, he turned towards his lively source of magic, Johara, but to his surprise, Johara had keeled over on the ground… and was panting hard for breath. Slightly worried, that is, about his magic source, he walked over to the kneeling girl, "Johara? Are you okay?"

Johara replied a few moments later when she had recovered her breath, "Yes Jafar."

Jafar took a step back in slight shock. Johara had used his name! _But… I didn't hypnotize her to do that! How did…? No… she can't be breaking free, that's impossible!_ "Stand up!"

Obediently, Johara stood up and faced Jafar with a blank stare. Jafar scrutinized her eyes for any sign of a fighting will… but he was met with an indifferent stare that rivaled his own. A tiny shiver ran down his spine. Trying to shake this feeling, he again put Johara to work, "Johara, go---"

His command was interrupted by the shattering of a vase on his head. Fortunately for him, his turban helped protect him from most of the pain. He swirled around growling and almost jumped in surprise, "Why, princess Jasmine!"

Jasmine had risen slowly just as Johara had risen up. She felt empty… nothingness… but then she saw Jafar… and a tidal wave of fury came over her… of revenge. Her glittering eyes landed on a flower vase. Jasmine walked over with deliberate confidence and snatched the whole vase off the table. She then walked behind Jafar, and with an amazing burst of energy, she brought it down with all her strength. With an unfeeling calm, she watched the shards fly through the air… _and I hope that hurt_…

When Jafar turned on her, she did not feel frightened, she felt an indifference to everything around her. All she could think of when she saw him was that… this man had killed her father… this man had taken Johara away… this man… …will **die**.

Aladdin and the others were flying back towards the castle as fast as the carpet could fly. As soon as they had seen the darkening domes, they knew it was Jafar… and if it were Jafar… it meant bad news. Aladdin was worried again, they had found no sign of Johara or Jasmine, so there was only one place left that they could be…_they're with Jafar_…

Everyone thought to themselves about their last encounter with … _him_. Jafar… the nightmare of the seven deserts. What could possibly be happening in the palace…? Truth to tell, Aladdin worried more about the people within the palace rather than the palace itself, but the whole group was generally filled with a feeling of apprehension and worry. Aladdin willed the carpet to go faster…_Jasmine, hold on…_

Johara felt a sensation of pain she never felt before as she watched herself follow Jafar's every command, when she saw Jasmine's face. She watched over Jasmine's cold eyes filling with hatred at Jafar. _I… caused that pain... no… Jasmine… that's not you…no! _A tear trickled down her cheek, _I'm sorry… sorry_… she sobbed, "I'm sorry!!!"

Jasmine and Jafar both stopped in surprise. Jafar stared at the tear rolling down Johara's cheek with and expression close to fear, _How…how?! How is Johara able to express her emotions like that?! I killed it, I KILLED her emotion!! Damn it,_ Jafar felt his blood tingle again,_ damnit, what in the seven desert's going on?!_

At Johara's wail, Jasmine snapped out of her thirst for revenge and stared at her. Johara was glowing white again, the aura surrounding her body, and tears falling onto the ground with glowing splotches where they met the ground.

"JASMINE!"

Jasmine whirled around to the sound of Aladdin's voice, "Aladdin!" and ran sobbing to his open arms. She wept incoherently, "Johara. Father. It's all my fault. "

"Shh, no Jasmine, it's not your fault," Aladdin comforted. He glanced up at the scene, trying to figure out what was going on, when he spotted Jafar and Johara. His eyes widened when he saw that Johara's aura had started to have a blood red tinge, instead of her usual white one. _The dream… she's red, no… it can't be!! _Aladdin's eyes met Jafar's, hatred versus hatred; Jafar spoke, his voice dripping with poison, "Why, Aladdin, how nice of you to drop by."

"Save it for later Jafar! What did you do to Johara!?"

"Tsk tsk, impatient aren't we? You know Aladdin, I have been waiting for you, you've just made it for the grand finale. Johara…" her head raised slowly, acknowledging her name, "kill Aladdin."

Iago and Abu almost laughed, except for the severity of the situation, "What makes you think she'd do that? WE'RE her friends--" they silenced when they saw Johara raise her hand and started glowing.

"It's my turn to laugh you insolent fool," Jafar snickered, "Johara is mines to command."

Johara's eyes widened when she was Aladdin and the rest of them fly into the palace, and thought to herself _Yes! We're saved. No way Jafar can stop him._ She watched his every movement, when he swept Jasmine into his arms she couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret. Regret that they were never meant to be. She was looking down, waiting for something to happen, and then she heard it, those two little words that shattered her hopes. Kill Aladdin.

Anyone could see that she was struggling with her rising magic, willing it to stop. Her hand twitched as she battled with Jafar's command.

"Come on Johara! You can fight it!" Aladdin shouted. Jasmine tugged on his arm, "It's no use… he's too powerful." Aladdin's face was incredulous, "Jasmine! Snap out of it, it's not like you to give up like this!"

Iago interrupted, "ARE YOU ALL JUST GOING TO SIT THERE AND WAIT FOR HER TO FRY YOU?! **DO** SOMETHING!" Iago flew back to Abu, "Let's go monkey boy."

The genie said, "Hey, wait a minute, go where?"

"Help Johara, what else?"

"and how are you pipsqueaks gonna do anything—"

"IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING!"

Genie fell silent, "You know what? For once in my life, you're actually right." Iago retorted sarcastically, "Was that supposed to be a compliment?" The genie chuckled, "That's for me to know and you to find out, WHOa!" He barely jumped out of the way before a bolt of lightning hit where he was just standing. They all looked up. Johara lost control.

They watched on as Johara gathered her energy, and meshed it into a solid sword. Aladdin finally snapped out of the daze of seeing Johara so empty and grabbed a sword from a guard who had ran in at the commotion. "Johara, don't make me fight you," he said as he defended against Johara's attacks, "I don't want to hurt you."

Johara's toneless response was, "My orders are to kill Aladdin."

"Johara!" Aladdin's voice was bordering pleading, "You've got to snap out of it. We're your friends remember? Remember all the good times we had in the palace? How we met—"

Johara had stopped her attacks, her eyes wide and her pupils were dilating and constricting. She was fighting against herself again. Jafar noticed this lapse and was about to strengthen the magic when a flying red blob of feathers smacked him in the face. "Take that! And THAT," Iago shouted as he punched Jafar in the face, "And a lil more of that!" Jafar grabbed Iago and flung him off, just as Abu jumped down and pulled Jafar's turban down over his eyes.

Johara dropped her sword and it clattered on to the marble ground, disappearing into a white puff of smoke. Where the sword had dropped, the ebony floor rippled into silver like Johara's falling tears did. Aladdin watched as Johara trembled under the stress. Her hands gripped her head as if it was about to split apart, and her breaths came in harsh pants. She fell to her knees and where she hit the ground, more silver spread. Aladdin heard her mumble something, "What was that Johara?"

"Kill me," she whispered, covering her eyes with her hand, "Kill me before I kill all of you."

catiepie182002 thanks for reviewing, hehe, I tried to do more for Iago ''

Hiryuko Ryugu bearmoon ending near, I just need to get it there ''

Superstar54 wee, I was glad to see your review, hopefully you're here to read this chapter XD

Nessi woo, sorry for "updating soon" --'' right, soon. Heh. Yep yep, doing my best for Iago

CatherineTavington I'm writing more. . . just… didn't update for a really long time --''

Lady Emily yay, new reader yea, I don like the part where sultan dies either, but I appreciate the concept comment. That make me happy. xD and yea, unfortunately Aladdin isn't quite there yet.


	11. Live

I just wanna get this story over with -'' (this is like my longest chapter yet I think, if you're a bit confused, there's a few references here to chapter 8)

anyways, next up I've decided will be Full Metal Alchemist '' )

Thankyou everyone who has stayed with my story for however long it took me '' but I'm finished now. Hope u guys will check out my other stories when I get it up )

Chapter 11: Live…

Johara dropped her sword and it clattered on to the marble ground, disappearing into a white puff of smoke. Where the sword had dropped, the ebony floor rippled into silver like Johara's falling tears did. Aladdin watched as Johara trembled under the stress. Her hands gripped her head as if it was about to split apart, and her breaths came in harsh pants. She fell to her knees and where she hit the ground, more silver spread. Aladdin heard her mumble something, "What was that Johara?"

"Kill me," she whispered, covering her eyes with her hand, "Kill me before I kill all of you."

Aladdin staggered back. "J- Johara!"

"Do it… now… I can't… hold on much longer…" Johara wailed out as a sudden pain assailed her as if someone jabbed her head with a knife, and Johara felt herself slip even more from control over her powers.

Aladdin glanced around frantically. The Genie had conjured up a protection ward to protect them from Jafar's attacks. Jasmine was holding onto Iago and Abu who were badly injured from attacking Jafar. She looked up and locked eyes with Aladdin. Her eyes shone of the helplessness she was feeling and the desperation of their situation. Aladdin turned back towards Johara who had now keeled over on the floor trying to stop herself from losing control.

Jafar turned towards Johara now that he had dealt with the annoying fuzzballs and found her struggling against his spells. He saw Aladdin, with those wide eyes and ignorant face and felt his hatred boil up at the sight of him. "Streetrat," he spat, and Jafar then raised his staff to strengthen his spell on Johara.

Johara was struggling to stand up when the magic hit her. She gasped as the power hit her, the force threatening to swallow her alive. _Fight Johara, fight _she thought to herself, _for Jasmine… everybody… Aladdin_. She started choking as the powers conflicted within her and struggled for breath as if she were under huge pressure. Johara felt her mind start to cloud over as tears came to her eyes. She stopped struggling as she felt the cold grip of magic upon her thinking how weak she was… how she let everyone down. Johara began to succumb to the power when all of a sudden, she felt it, the envelopment of warmth.

Aladdin watched as Johara struggled with herself. He felt so helpless just standing there. He watched Johara stand up and stiffen in shock when Jafar raised his staff. His mind raced for ideas that could maybe somehow save them when he saw Johara's eyes. They were starting to lose their shine, the shine of Johara… he saw tears form at the corner of her eyes, and he realized she was losing the battle. Emotions filled him as he never thought could be filled, this feeling brimmed over…was it love? No… that was for Jasmine. Brotherly protection? No… it wasn't that. Maybe it was both, or none, or maybe more than could ever be explained. It felt like nothing he had felt before and it was coursing through him and filled his heart. Without thinking about any consequences, he reached out for Johara and pulled her into his arms. Aladdin felt her resistance and rigidness. He whispered with his face buried in her hair, "Johara, come back…come back to us." He felt her relax and slid in his grasp. Surprised, he released his grip a little and Johara slumped to the floor.

"Johara?" Aladdin whispered, "Johara, wake up. You're not dead, you can't be." He checked her breath with his hand. The air was still. No sound of breathing came from her. "Johara?" he started saying, shaking her shoulders. "Johara!"

Jasmine turned her head towards Aladdin when she heard him shout. She looked over to them and almost fell backwards, startling the Genie. She tripped and fell onto the now-crimson red velvet seat that was her father's throne. "No… it can't be." The injured Iago and Abu got up slowly to look at what was happening and gasped. The Genie and Carpet looked towards Aladdin and the fallen figure of Johara, Genie's jaw fell to the floor in shock, "Johara? No… she can't die."

Jafar looked surprised as his opponents ran towards Johara. He wasn't surprised that Johara might have died, but that he felt something torn away from him. Something felt missing. He left the group alone while he sorted through his mind trying to figure out that missing thing in him.

Aladdin slumped down to his knees cradling Johara's body. _ You can't be dead, you can't be dead, you can't be dead…_ Jasmine, Genie, and the rest of the gang made their way to his side. Iago and Abu now walked by themselves, not feeling the pain from their injuries. Carpet flew over Johara, brushing one of his tassels against her forehead as if trying to wake her up. Iago walked slowly up to Johara and brushed a feather against her face, tracing a tear streak that had ran down her cheek. He felt wordless and couldn't say anything but turned to Abu by his side for comfort. Genie stood behind Aladdin and Jasmine, not trusting himself to speak, not even to comfort anyone. Jasmine stared at Aladdin hunched over Johara and then stared at Johara uncomprehendingly, "She's not dead. She can't be. She can't die." Aladdin raised his head to look at Jasmine, his usually mischievous carefree eyes burdened by a grief so heavy, Jasmine felt a weight on her heart, but she refused to believe it, "Why is everyone so silent?" She laughed. Even the laugh sounded fake to her. "Johara's just tired. She must be after using so much magic. She's not dead." Aladdin bent down again, placing his forehead on Johara's, unable to listen to Jasmine for once in his life. Genie tried comforting Jasmine, thinking that so many deaths in one day must have broken Jasmine's mind somehow, "Jasmine, Johara… she's not just asleep, she's… she's gone." Jasmine tore herself way from Genie's hand and knelt beside Johara, and shouted "No!" even as her mind realized it must be true, "She's not dead…" Jasmine started silently crying. She slowly reached out her hand for Johara's hand and held it for comfort, "No."

Aladdin felt useless and drained. He couldn't do anything but silently cry as Jasmine rambled on. For once in his life, he tried to block her words out. It was too painful listening to her. He closed his eyes willing for Johara to come back. He felt Jasmine reach for Johara's hand and felt a jolt when they touched. Aladdin's eyes widened in surprise and he lifted his head. Suddenly Johara's body shuddered to life in his grasp.

Johara awoke the faces of everyone around her, Aladdin, Genie, Iago, Abu, Carpet… and Jasmine. She pushed herself up off the floor and embraced a shocked-looking Jasmine, "Thank you… you believed I wasn't dead…" she stepped back and smiled at everyone, "so… I'm back." Without knowing it, everyone let out their breath, sure that Johara had indeed came back to them and it wasn't a dream, and cheered, temporarily forgetting their problems now that Johara was there.

Jafar smiled grimly. He hadn't figured out was wrong with himself yet, but at least his magic source wasn't dead. He raised his staff towards Johara but to his surprise, she continued laughing with the group. As if she felt him, she turned towards him. He dropped his staff with a clatter and it transformed into a cobra and slithered off. Everyone else heard the sound, and turned to face Jafar also. She spoke clearly, "Jafar… you can't control me anymore. I have visited the land of the dead, and returned. There is nothing your magic can do to me any longer."

Jafar trembled slightly. His magic source was gone, and it was beginning to look like the end. He shook his head and looked at Johara again. She was breathing slowly and sweating. She was pale and skinny and battered. What could she do against the greatest sorcerer in the world? Nothing. "Dear girl, magic may not affect you. But it will affect them," gesturing his hands at the rest of the group. Johara stepped forward, "I will not let you. By rights of my ancestors, the beings of justice, I reclaim what is mine, and banish you and to never return." Everyone watched in amazement as she glowed her white magic and saw Jafar glow the same. Jafar began to panic as he saw particles of white glowing magic leave him and return to Johara, but he couldn't do anything. Already he felt his magic draining. _Damn it, dammit all Johara. Streetrat. I will still get my revenge, (_at the risk of being cliched ) _even if it's the last thing I do_. Summoning his last vestiges of strength he took his essence and escaped the mortal body entering the nearest friend he had left.

Everyone cheered when they saw Jafar's body crumple. Aladdin cheered with the rest until he thought he saw a flicker at the corner of his eye. He turned towards Johara and scrutinized more closely. Another flicker appeared in her magical aura. It was crimson-red. Aladdin blinked and looked again, but all seemed normal. Johara's aura started to fade, and when it did, she sat down on the floor, if you can call falling "sitting". "Phew, I'm tired," Johara sighed, and looked back at the group behind her that had already began celebrating. She smiled wistfully. Though she seemed fine, and everything was getting better, she felt within her, the magic that once overfilled her was almost gone.

Johara stood slowly and dusted herself off and turned towards Aladdin and Jasmine. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something slithering towards Aladdin. It was a snake, a cobra… the staff that Jafar had always carried. She felt Jafar's presence in there, and called out to Aladdin, "Watch Out!" Johara ran towards them, but she felt as if her legs had turned to lead and just couldn't get there fast enough. So useless, she watched as if in slow motion, as the cobra launched for the strike at Aladdin, and Jasmine pulling Aladdin down and shielded him. And the cobra sunk its fangs into Jasmine's arm. Johara wailed, "Nooooo!" The cobra's bites were deadly, one bite and you're a goner. By the time she made it over to where they stood, Aladdin had pulled the cobra off and crushed its skull in anger At least Jafar was really dead now and Jasmine was already fading in and out of consciousness.

Aladdin questioned, "Why? WHY did you have to do that? Why did you shield me! I don't want you to die!"

Jasmine smiled gently, and brought her hand to her lips and raised her hand to his cheek, "That's a silly question Aladdin," her hand slid to Aladdin's mouth, silencing his next question, "I love you… what else?" Her hand fell to the ground.

Johara sank to her knees, watching Jasmine die was too much to bear. Watching Aladdin suffer was too painful to watch. She closed her eyes, her hand clenching her shirt in concentration, feeling for her magic, and she knew what she had to do.

She stood up and slowly walked to Aladdin. Gently, she patted Aladdin on his shoulder and held Jasmine's hand to her forehead. Then said the simplest, yet powerful word… "Live."

Aladdin looked on as Johara began to glow… glowing brighter and brighter as she had never done before. The aura of her magic spread everywhere, brighter and brighter. The injuries they had all sustained were healed, even Iago's tail feathers were all present. The black and crimson palace rippled into its original blue and golden self. The city became calm and peaceful as it once was. Everyone gaped at the transformation. Soon, the circle glowing white left the walls and its radius diminished as it tightened more upon Johara and Jasmine. Smaller and smaller and brighter and brighter it went until it was solely concentrated on Jasmine, where her heart was. Before everyone's eyes, Johara had began to fade. Her essence entering everything she had repaired.

Aladdin recalled his dream, and without asking, he knew she was leaving them this time and for good. He had nothing better to say than, "Why Johara?"

She smiled a smile that showed her contentment of what was to come in the future for everyone in Agrabah, her yearning to live, her feelings of love for everyone, and replied, "For your happiness."

Aladdin looked down at Jasmine and saw that her skin was already becoming a healthy shade full of vigor and life. He realized he would have been missing a huge part of him if she had died and looked back at Johara, "What about you?"

Johara was near gone, only her head and shoulders and right arm and hand remained. The rest was scattered and she was still fading. "I've played my part in this world, like my family before me… I'm… happy… that I was able to die like this… among friends… "

Aladdin slowly reached out his hand toward her fading face, "Thank you… for everything. If only I could do something for you… anything…?"

Johara reached out her hand towards his and smiled, "Live," and a tear fell from her face. As they touched, the rest of her scattered into the wind and became part of them. Aladdin was left reaching out at empty space, with a teardrop on his hand.

In his arms, Jasmine stirred, "Aladdin?" All he could do was hold her, he didn't know what to say, so he just hugged her. Jasmine looked around at everything and it seemed as if it was as if nothing ever happened, "I thought I was dead…?" She glanced around at everyone there and noticed that Johara was missing, "Where's Johara?" she asked. But even as she asked and stared into Aladdin's eyes, somehow she knew Johara was gone. "No… Johara's dead?"

Aladdin replied, "No Jasmine. Like you said, she's not dead. She can't die. She's alive in everything and everyone. She's all around us, in Agrabah, in the palace, in us… just watching over us…"

When Aladdin spoke, it felt like a warm gust of wind came through and embraced them all, lifting their spirits and they knew Aladdin was right.

Johara was with them… and the pain of loss didn't hurt so much anymore; because Johara was with them. Because of Johara, they were alive, and because of her, they would continue to live… and in time if not for themselves…for Johara and the simple price she asked from them. **_Live…_**

End

catiepie182002 u're so cool u review for every chpt I write

Superstar54 sorry for not updating too soon again, but this is the last chapter so la I'm finsihed

Dragonessa24 thanks for reviewing, like how it came out?


End file.
